The Revanchist
by Razial
Summary: Protected from the Jedi's attempts to mind wipe him by the force, Revan slowly plans to destroy both factions. In a darkened sector of space a fleet of ships await the return of their leader, The Revanchist.
1. Chapter 1

The Revanchist

Author: Razial  
Beta: Hawklan

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of the connected media or the Knights of the Old Republic series. They belong to Disney and whoever owns the rights to the games and comics.

Pairing: Revan/Bastila, Zayne/Jarael

DS/Greyish Revan LS/Greyish Bastila

Notes: This is a complete AU of the Knights of the old republic 1 and 2 story line and starts on Kashyyk with a new twist on how things could have gone. It also includes characters and story lines from the Knight of the Old Republic comic series.

Summary: Protected from the Jedi's attempts to mind wipe him by the force, Revan slowly plans to destroy both factions. In a darkened sector of space a fleet of ships await the return of their leader, The Revanchist.

Chapter 1

(Kashyyk)

Revan looked out across the darkened forest that surrounded the landing platform as he sensed the presence of three Sith nearby, He wasn't surprised they were here. Malak wasn't a complete fool and he'd be on the lookout for them on every world where there was a star map. Glancing at his companions, which included Bastila Shan, Juhani, Mission Vao, Zaalbar, Canderous Ordo, Carth Onasi and the droid T3-M4, he wondered if they realized their mission may already be known to their enemies, out of all his companions only one was of real interest to him. That was the Jedi Padawan Bastila Shan, the woman who had saved his life when Malak had betrayed him. He had been dying after his flagship had been hit and Bastila, for reasons beyond him, had chosen to save his life. By doing so she had created a powerful force bond between them, their lives were now intertwined more deeply than even lovers could be.

She then brought him to Dantoonie where the Jedi academy was, it was there they had tried to commit what he considered one of the greatest crimes ever. They had tried to destroy his mind, wipe out his entire personality so they could implant a new one loyal to them. The force had protected him by stopping them from effectively killing him. He had played along with their plans no matter how much it had angered him. He had played the weak new personality they believed to have created within him. After some basic training they had sent him to guard Bastila while she helped firm up the front lines against the Sith. Their small convoy had been ambushed and destroyed. Their ship was boarded and they were forced to evacuate over Taris. Bastila had been captured by a swoop gang, while he and Carth landed in the main upper city. From there they had begun their search for the missing Padawan. They gained the help of Mission and the others as they went along each helping in their own way. In fact it was simple to say without them all none of them would have gotten off Taris before Malak bombed it into rubble, just as he had with Telos IV. Telos should have been a warning that Malak was planning to betray him, but he'd ignored it as he planned the next major step of his campaign against the Republic and Jedi. That had been a mistake he had paid for dearly, but he intended to pay back Malak for his betrayal.

After quite a few adventures on Taris they had finally located Bastila and after a rather enjoyable swoop race and a quick battle he had freed her. He remembered seeing Bastila in the cage the Black Vulkars had stuck her in and the rather flimsy garments they had put her in had immediately gained his attention. Perhaps the bond had begun to grow deeper by then, or maybe he had looked upon her without his anger at the Jedi Order getting in the way. Either way he had been taken by her looks and her rather feisty attitude after she had been rescued made her even more attractive to him. He had kept the truth about still being himself from her as best he could, even now he wasn't sure if she knew or not. If she did then he had no clue why she was keeping it to herself. After getting of Taris they had returned to Dantoonie, not that he had much choice in the matter. Had he resisted he would have given himself away, and the last thing he wanted to do was give the Jedi another chance at trying to destroy him.

"I sense great darkness in the forest," Bastila said, snapping him out of his thoughts of how he had come to be here. "I also sense a lot of resentment and anger," she added glancing at him.

Every time Bastila looked at the man beside her it took all of her training not to give away the fact his entire life was a lie, that every action he took was based on things he had never learned or believed in. And yet there was that flicker every now and then in the bond they shared, it wasn't something she had yet identified, but she kept herself on guard just in case the new personality the Jedi had placed within Revan didn't hold. She still felt somewhat guilty for bringing Revan to them, they told her his mind was too damaged to be healed and thus they had inputted a new one. It was something that felt wrong to her deep in her core, and it wasn't something she believed Revan would have wished for himself, enemy or not. Better to have died as he was, as he had been born than to become some blank slate easily programmed to do what the Jedi wanted. She frowned as she felt her inner voice chastise her for such thoughts, she was just a Padawan and had no right to question the Jedi Masters of the council.

"You haven't been keeping up with galactic affairs have you?" Revan asked calmly. "This world has been conquered if you will and enslaved by the Czerka Corporation, they have made slaves of the Wookies," he spat. If there was one thing he hated, it was the idea of one person enslaving another enough to believe they had the power to sell that person to another. During both wars he had freed thousands of slaves, most joined him wanting to pay him back for their sudden freedom. They became some of his most loyal followers. It made him wonder if any of them had survived along with his other loyal followers once Malak had taken over. He had put a secret plan into effect with those who he trusted the most to flee should Malak betray him. They had a planned rendezvous spot chosen in a mostly uninhabited part of the galaxy. He just didn't know if any of them had made it there, or if they would still be there waiting for him. But he intended to find out soon enough, with or without his companions.

"How do you know that?" Bastila inquired with a raised eyebrow forgetting herself for a minute.

"I actually pay attention to things that don't include Jedi or the force," Revan shot back. "There are more important things in life than most Jedi would believe, were they as noble as they like to project themselves they would fall on this planet and wipe Czerka out," he growled as he continued.

Bastila frowned as that sounded almost like something Revan would say and not Jaks Toulon, the personality the Jedi had created from his shattered mind. 'Was it possible some small measure of Revan had survived the process, or was it more likely his mind had not been as damaged as the Masters had believed? But if that was true, then wouldn't the Masters have detected it?' she asked herself.

"Hey Jaks it's not her fault, the Jedi do kind of take themselves seriously," Carth put in with a smile, when Bastila turned to frown at him for disrupting her thoughts on Jaks's odd behavior just now. "They more than likely pass that on to their students," he added.

"Yeah just think back to your training with them," Mission added helpfully. "They were all doom and gloom, and all they seemed to care about was the war and not what was happening outside of it," she stated, while Zaalbar let out a mighty roar of anger as what Jaks had revealed had made him aware his brother's evil had doomed his planet. It more than likely meant his father was dead he realized, unsure what to do he remained silent as a couple of Czerka guards approached them.

Revan almost snorted at what Mission had said. His supposed retraining or what the Jedi would have him believe to be his actual training as a Jedi had been a sham. He had played along as the newbie who knew nothing about the force, he had called them Master and bowed and everything they expected out of a new recruit even if it sickened him. Oh how he had wanted to teach them their mistakes, for daring to think they could wipe his mind and remove him so easily. Make them regret thinking they could use him as some mindless puppet. The force had protected him and that meant he still had a destiny to complete.

"Don't worry Bastila, he's only teasing you," Mission whispered as she noted Bastila was still frowning at Jaks. "Don't take it personally," she added.

"Welcome to Kashyyk, before you can enter you must pay the local landing fee," one of the guards said in greeting and each of the crew of the Ebon Hawk could see the greed in the man's eyes. "And please keep your pet on a tight leash," he added in warning.

Mission shouted in anger as Zaalbar let out a growl of rage at being addressed as anyone's pet, but before anyone else could say anything the man was lifted up and flung flying backwards. Bastila instantly turned to look at Jaks and she knew it had not been her who had done that. Glancing at Juhani showed she hadn't done it either although from the expression on her face she wished she had.

"Have a care of how you speak to my friends," Revan growled out as he eyed the fallen man who was helped up by his fellow guard while the three others aimed their weapons at him and his companions. "I don't take disrespect lightly, especially from slavers," he added in disgust as he looked the guards over.

"What the force are you doing?" Bastila demanded in surprise at the way Revan was acting, it was far more like whom he really was than the supposed new personality she had come to know in the last month or two.

"Taking a stand," Revan responded with a quick glance at Bastila whose hand had strayed to her lightsaber. "Slavers are the lowest scum in the galaxy," he added as the guard came back with his own weapon now raised.

"You must forgive my colleague. He is still pretty new to the Order and our way of doing things," Bastila said quickly, turning to face the guards and indicating the others to put their weapons away. "The Jedi have no position on your organization," she assured them.

The guards glared at Revan who glared back for a few moments before having a whispered conversation. Bastila could kick Revan/Jaks for his outburst. She was still worried it might mean something more, but it wasn't like she could just ask him if he was still really Revan and not Jaks.

"Fine, we'll forget this outburst but the landing fee is now doubled," the guard stated. Revan's hand twitched towards his own lightsaber, but Bastila sensed his intent and quickly agreed, without the guards seeing anything she ran her hand gently over Revan's.

It had the desired effect she had hoped for, any intent for violence Revan had vanished as he felt her light touch, and he turned to her in surprise as she gave him a small glare which told him she had known what he had almost done. Giving her a sheepish smile, he watched as she paid the guards the money in silence even though he still wanted to cut them down. He hated slavers and always had, having to work with them to achieve his goals while he was the Dark Lord had been a bitter pill for him and most of his loyal followers to take. But if it was one thing he had learned, it was sometimes you had to work with unpleasant people to get things done. Once Bastila had paid the landing fee they moved on. T3 was left to guard the ship with Juhani while the others moved on.

Bastila pulled Revan aside and indicated the others to go ahead, Revan was a little surprised by the Padawans forwardness.

"What was that back there?" Bastila demanded to know. She didn't say his name as his new one still felt foreign to her, and right now she was unsure just who she was addressing.

"As I said I was taking a stand against evil just as bad as any Sith," Revan responded with a simple shrug. "Just because I joined the Jedi that doesn't mean I don't have a mind of my own Bastila," he told her, trying to be careful not to give himself away. "Slavers should be removed from the galaxy," he stated coldly.

"That is not up to us to decide," Bastila argued with a frown. "Jedi are supposed to be above such thoughts, we don't get involved in politics or galactic affairs outside the Republic," she continued. "It is outside our mandate," she stated, making Revan angry. Bastila felt the surge of anger through the bond they shared, she stepped away from him but it quickly faded.

"Do you even listen to what you are saying?" Revan growled in response, unable to help himself. "Outside our mandate?" Revan continued. "Jedi are supposed to be keepers of the peace and a force for justice, yet they blindly ignore things like slavery just because it is outside of the Republic who also ignore it because it is convenient," he spat, shocking Bastila with his anger at the subject. "Just like they ignored the Mandalorian invasion right up to the point I..." suddenly trailing off as he realized what he had been about to say.

Bastila frowned at the slip and she felt a sudden drop in temperature as Revan stared at her. The bond flared between them but the images she could see in her mind went to quickly for her to see clearly.

"I…I don't know why I said that," Revan said, thinking quickly to cover his slip up. He wasn't ready for Bastila to know he was still himself. "I...," he trailed off hoping to convince her he was suffering some sort of memory slip.

Bastila stared at Revan in confusion, unsure if Revan had genuinely slipped up in their heated debate, or he had a brief surge of memory from his former life. The bond was silent now, which meant he had to be suppressing it, frowning she stared into Revan's eyes and tried to see within the man she had faced off against onboard his flagship. But she had to remind herself at that time he'd had on his famous mask. The mask he had worn ever since finding it on Cathar and which now lay safely hidden in her quarters on the Ebon Hawk. She had taken it from Revan as she fought to save his life. Instead of throwing it away she had felt the need to keep it safe. Why she didn't know, but she felt the force would reveal its hand in time. 'Did she dare try and see if this was indeed Revan standing before her?' she asked herself. If the new personality the Jedi had installed within him had worked, he wouldn't just be shocked to be called by another name but he would then seek answers as to why she had done it. For now she chose to leave it as is, but she would keep a closer eye on him from now on and on the bond.

"It is okay Jaks, people say things in anger they don't mean" Bastila said finally. "I get it, you feel strongly about this subject, but right now we can't do anything about it," she pointed out, watching Revan's eyes closely. "We are on an important mission, nothing can get in the way of that," she told him.

Revan was watching Bastila's eyes just as she watched his, watching for signs of deceit that she knew he was faking being the puppet the Jedi council had hoped to create. Neither got any of the answers they wanted, finally Revan turned and headed for their other companions.

Bastila watched him go for a few seconds before following, she had an uneasy feeling the council had failed in their plans. But if they had and Revan still existed, then that meant they had lied to her about the damage to his mind. Her mind fought itself over what to believe. One part of her thought she should inform the council about her suspicions, but that was quickly shot down by another side of her. There was no real proof, but considering the way he had acted before it was possible he would slip up again if her fears about him were true.

"So do we know where this star map thingy is?" Mission inquired as they headed towards the nearby village passing the Czerka station without going inside.

"The vision Jaks and I shared showed it deep in the forest, it is surrounded by darkness," Bastila answered. "Even darker than it is now," she added.

"The Shadowlands," Revan said calmly, knowing exactly where the star map was located. "It is the only place it could be," he continued before coming to a halt. Granted he didn't need the star maps to know where the Star Forge was, he knew already, but he needed time to gain Bastila's and the others loyalty for the fight ahead. Gaining Bastila's loyalty was the key in bringing Malak and his empire down. It would be no small affair, but with her Battle Meditation it would be made easier and with fewer casualties.

The Sith presence he had felt before had moved further away, clearly setting up an ambush for them. He glanced at Bastila and sent her a warning making her aware of the threat. Bastila cursed herself for not doing her own scan of the planet. But she had honestly thought they had eluded any Sith that might be tracking them. She was further startled when Revan made her aware there was probably more Sith on any planet with a star map. That made her stop and glance at Revan. 'Was he guessing that or did he know for sure somehow?' she wondered.

'How many?' she inquired over the bond.

'Three that I can sense,' Revan responded, finding the bond very useful to talk to Bastila without any of the others listening in. 'We must keep one alive to question before we kill him,' he added before sensing Bastila was about to argue about killing them. "They will not surrender or give up until we are dead and more than likely considering Malak's actions on Taris, you will end up in his hands," he said, cutting her off before she could start.

The very idea sent chills down Bastila's spine and to her surprise she felt an echoing of that feeling from Revan himself. She searched the bond and to her shock felt anger at the very idea of her falling into Malak's hands. She felt an almost primal possessive feeling for her from Revan, that fact stunned her. 'They had only spent a short time with each other. Why did he feel so strongly for her then?' she asked herself. When she actually thought over this revelation she found herself almost blushing in pleasure at gaining such a reaction from him. Her mind flashed to how he had reacted when she touched his hand. Frowning she cursed herself for such a thought, she was supposed to be a Jedi and Jedi didn't have emotional attachments. Yet still she could not fully remove the pleasure she felt at gaining his attention in that way.

'Should we tell the others?' she inquired finally while doing her best to hide her reaction to her new knowledge from him. It would do them no good and only complicate matters.

'Once we've been to the village. We'll have to go there to get entry into the Shadowlands,' Revan added without thought before cursing himself inwardly at the second slip up he had just made.

'How do you know that?' Bastila asked, forgetting any thought of Revan's feelings for her or her own reaction to them. Her suspicions had been raised once more by his knowledge of things he should not know. Stopping she turned to face him once more.

Revan didn't doubt he had just stepped in it. There was no way to explain his knowledge. But if he was honest with himself, he was getting tired of pretending to be someone he wasn't. He was Revan and he didn't hide from anyone, the only reason he was still here was the knowledge that he would need help to destroy Malak and his followers. Bastila would play a key part in the war, and he intended her to stand with him against all others. Their other companions had proven their usefulness and he had grown to actually like and trust them, even in so short a time, even Carth a stanch Republic navy man. Glancing at the others who had continued to walk on, he wondered what to say. Thankfully he was saved by the fact they were suddenly surrounded by a group of Wookies who were all pointing their bowcasters at them. Bastila, he noted was frustrated by this interruption, but for him it was wonderful timing. Canderous and Carth he noted were slowly inching for their weapons, a fight here would be a mistake.

"Don't do anything," he ordered gaining the other's attention. "They will take us to the village," he told them when they looked at him in surprise.

A couple of the Wookies roared at Zaalbar, but the large Wookie didn't complain, but neither did he back down. He glanced at Bastila and noted she too had noted their aggressive behavior towards them, somehow he doubted their trip to the star map was going to be anything but easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Leviathan)

Darth Malak stood on the bridge of his ship contemplating his next move, the news the bounty hunter Calo Nord had brought him had unnerved him. He had thought that he had taken care of Revan once and for all. He had taken a huge risk when he had ordered his ship to fire on Revan's during the ambush by the Jedi and Republic forces. He knew if he failed to kill Revan, he was condemning himself to a slow and painful death. But it had seemed at first that his gambit had paid off. Revan was gone and he was finally able to ascend to his rightful place as the Dark Lord of the Sith, but Nord had told him that it seemed Revan had survived. There were few pictures of Revan without his ever present mask, but Nord had seen his face ones and recognized one of Bastila Shan's companions as Revan. Nord had begged for a chance to serve and go after the Padawan. He had bombed Taris to keep it out of the Jedi's hands. Malak wasn't stupid, he knew Nord really wanted revenge for being beaten and left for dead by Revan and his companions.

'How had Revan survived his attack?' he asked himself for what had to be the hundredth time. 'Why was he helping the Jedi?' was another question he kept asking.

Clearly Revan must have been captured during the ambush, maybe in part due to his betrayal. 'Had they come to some sort of compromise or was it something else?' he wondered. 'If Revan was alive and remembered what had happened, why had he not returned to reclaim the mantle of Sith Lord?' he asked inwardly before growling low in his throat as he realized he had too many questions and no answers.

"Admiral Karath, send me our best infiltrator team," he ordered, knowing the man was waiting calmly behind him.

"Yes my Lord," Karath replied instantly daring not to comply instantly. He had learned quickly to be prompt where Malak was concerned, and to never question the man's orders if he wanted to live.

It took only a few minutes for the team to arrive. The team consisted of a motley group of people including two Sith. Malak looked them over, taking in their measure before he gave them their orders.

"You are to infiltrate the Jedi Academy on Dantoonie and hack into the records there, including the classified files of the council," Malak told them as he paced up and down. "It seems my old master has refused to do the simple thing and die when I tried to kill him. I want to know how he survived and more importantly why he now helps the Jedi," he ordered, glaring at the men to ensure they didn't question him.

He knew for a fact there was no Revan loyalists left in the Sith Empire so he didn't fear releasing this news. He had hunted them down and exterminated them one by one and in groups. Anyone he didn't trust or believed he could turn or manipulate was killed. He knew there had been some defections, but it was clear they had broken up and scattered to the winds. Yes he had lost some ships when they had escaped his wrath, but in the grand scheme of things it meant little as he could easily replace them thanks to the Star Forge. If they meant to try and avenge their beloved Master, they would have done so already. But obviously the cowards had run and gone into hiding, all that remained now were those loyal to him and his vision of the Sith. He still had thousands of men at his command, hundreds of ships, tanks and other weapons. Still knowing Revan was out there side by side with Shan disturbed him. Shan had the special force power of Battle Meditation and that made her dangerous and being partnered with Revan she was lethal.

He had already tried to capture her on Taris, but had failed, hence turning the planet into a slag heap as he ordered it bombed to rubble in the hopes of killing Shan. Sadly that had failed as he now knew thanks to Nord. So he had another chance to snatch her and if Nord failed then he had other options to ensure she fell into his hands. Folding his arms across his chest he wondered where they were now and if it was possible, thanks to Revan, the Jedi now knew about the Star Forge.

"Go, carry out your mission and don't return until you have that information," he ordered as he turned and looked out of the large view port. He didn't see them bow and leave, but he knew they had shown him the respect that was his due as their Master.

"Revan is alive, is that even possible?" Karath inquired from behind him sounding very nervous just as he had been when he had obeyed the order to fire on Revan's ship.

"So it would seem Admiral, but don't concern yourself," Malak told him with a hint of threat in his voice. "He will never reach us, he will die before he gets close," he added with enough confidence to calm Karath.

"Of course my Lord of that I have no doubt," Karath responded before moving away while trying to suppress a shiver at the idea of Revan getting on board.

Revan was everything Malak wasn't when it came to being a leader, but one thing he did share with his former friend was the ability to make one suffer. He wasn't known as the Lord of Revenge for nothing. Revan was one of the best soldiers he had seen with a keen tactical mind, he was to some power incarnate. But Malak had always seemed to him to have a greater vision for the Sith, a vision that would allow for far more material gain for those under him. Revan and those who had been loyal to him had been on a crusade. Not for personal glory, but to save something that in his eyes was long dead which was why he had joined the Sith in the first place, betraying everything he had once stood for.

+TR+

(Kashyyk)

Revan stared at the chief of the Wookiee village they had been brought to in disgust, it was clear this so called chief was actually compliant with the slavery of his own people. That was made clear by the Czerka guards he had near his throne, he had to be at least smart as he had clearly pulled the wool over his people's eyes to get them to listen to him. The biggest surprise however had been learning this Wookiee just happened to be Zaalbar's brother which is why the Wookiees were so hostile to him earlier, clearly some bad blood existed between Zaalbar and Chuundar.

"You want to enter the Shadowlands, but will not say why," Chuundar mused as he looked his brother's companions over. "You come with my 'madclaw' brother armed and clearly dangerous if what the guards at the landing pad stated was true. Have you come to help him kill me?" he inquired with a growl.

"No, we haven't come to kill you," Bastila said before Revan could stop her. "We didn't even know he had any family until now, we just need to get to the Shadowlands," she told him truthfully.

Chuundar seemed to consider their request and it didn't take long for a contemplative look to come across his features. "I will grant you your request if you do me a favour, in the Shadowlands is another 'madclaw' who needs to be killed before he causes any more trouble," he informed them. "Kill this 'madclaw' in return for entry into the Shadowlands," he offered.

Revan frowned and exchanged confused glances with Carth and Canderous who didn't seem to know how to take the offer, both were seasoned military soldiers, but even they didn't seem to get what Chuundar really wanted or why this particular 'madclaw' had to die. Revan felt there was more to this story than Chuundar was saying. Bastila had also seemed to pick it up as well much to his relief. Still they had few options available to them without this turning into a huge mess. It seemed that at this point they had no choice but to do what Chuundar wanted them to do. But he would keep an eye out for an opportunity to arise that was better than working with Chuundar, glancing at the others he nodded to indicate they would do as he wanted.

"It seems we have no choice," Mission said bitterly, not liking Zaalbar's brother for the way he had insulted her friend. "We'll do your dirty work," she muttered in disgust at having to agree.

"Excellent, one of my guards will show you the way, but only two of you may go," Chuundar told them with what looked like a satisfied grin at making them agree to his terms. "I don't trust outsiders, especially not ones connected to my 'madclaw' brother so chose who goes now," he ordered, now glaring at them.

The others began to argue immediately about being split up, but for Revan and Bastila. It was the perfect opportunity to talk in private, they quickly agreed at the same time. This shut the others up immediately as they turned to stare at them. Some with worry, this being Mission and Zaalbar, and the others in mild anger at not being able to go.

"You sure about this?" Carth inquired, glancing in distrust at the Wookiee chieftain.

"No other choice Carth, unless you want to do this the more bloody way," Revan replied. "But Chuundar understand this, if any of my friends are hurt while we are gone and this includes Zaalbar you will wish you have never met me," he warned, unafraid of the weapons pointed at him. "Don't test me," he stated before he turned to follow the chosen guard. Bastila glanced at the others before following, more and more convinced that the person she now followed was Revan and not the false personality the council had tried to install in him.

Chuundar let out what he considered an unimpressed laugh, but inside he felt a shiver at the look the human had given him. He had seen the promise of death in those eyes and he was certain he had seen them shine yellow for a few seconds. Shaking those thoughts off he turned to his brother, clearly Zaalbar had come some way since they had last seen one another. An idea formed in his head. Maybe he could make use of him if he could poison his mind with some well-chosen words just like he had with his chosen bodyguards.

Revan and Bastila followed the guard past the village and closer to the three Sith they had sensed when they landed, both were prepared for the attack when it came. As soon as they turned the corner close to where the guard said the lift to the Shadowlands was they came to a halt, standing in front of them were the three Sith. Revan growled in disgust at them giving themselves away, either they were overconfident or just brain dead. 'What had Malak been doing in the months he had been gone? Had he lost all sense of precaution and tactical sense?' he wondered.

"Hand over the girl and you can go free," the leader of the three Sith ordered. "Wookiee, this matter doesn't concern you. Stay out of it unless you want to become a fur rug for Lord Malak," he added as the Wookiee guard lifted his bowcaster a little.

"Run now, before I really get angry," Revan ordered as he felt the same intense feeling of possessiveness he had felt earlier on when they had been discussing Bastila ending up in Malak's clutches.

Bastila felt dread at their words, but that quickly faded as she felt Revan's reaction to them. It was so extreme it left her feeling slightly tingly, emotions she had long suppressed fought to surface, but she forced them aside as she focused on their enemy.

"You don't scare us Jedi," the second of the Sith spat as he and his companions pulled their lightsabers from their belts. "Hand over the girl, last chance," he added as they ignited their weapons.

Revan pulled his lightsaber faster than the Sith could react and he was on them in seconds. Bastila quickly followed with her double bladed lightsaber leading her charge. The Wookiee guard moved out of the way and watched closely as the five humans fought. Keeping his weapon raised, he decided to just watch and see who would win. The Sith were forced backwards as Revan hacked and slashed at them, his power was beyond what they had expected of a Jedi. They were forced even more on guard as Bastila got involved, the Sith tried to push back, but found Revan's swordsmanship beyond them. He jumped over the two he had pushed away from Bastila, when he landed he used a force push to send one of them flying into the tree behind them with such force they could all hear something break as the man cried out in pain.

Bastila focused on being as quick as she could with her blade, the double bladed lightsaber gave her far more leverage to keep the Sith off balance. She lashed out with a sharp kick as she spun around, deflecting another swing from the Sith. The man grunted as the kick connected with his chest. He stumbled giving her a perfect shot at his head, she didn't hesitate and watched almost in detached surprise as his head came off and bounced away. She watched the headless body spurt blood before falling to the floor, turning she watched as Revan continued to force his attacker back before jumping backwards to avoid a thrust to his heart. The Sith charged forward only to be struck full force with force lightening. She had seen it before when Revan had used it on the bridge of his ship against one of her fellow Jedi. This more than anything confirmed in her mind that Revan was alive and well, how and why was the question foremost on her mind.

Revan knew he had basically blown his cover, but he believed Bastila already knew the truth. Watching as the Sith dropped his weapon he stopped the lightening and shoved his blade into the man's heart. The Sith coughed up blood then fell to the floor and slowly died as Revan removed his blade and shut it off and turned to face the still wounded Sith now moaning on the floor. For now he ignored the still armed Bastila who watched him warily, walking over to the injured Sith he smashed his booted foot down over the man's chest and pushed, causing him to scream in agony.

"Stop it," Bastila quickly shouted moving forward while the Wookiee guard actually began to strip the two dead Sith of their weapons and anything else he found of interest. "You're torturing him. Jedi don't torture," she spat in anger as she tried to push him away.

"Try to remember just who this is on the floor Bastila," Revan growled, trying not to be annoyed with her behavior and reminding himself that she had not been in a war and seen the things that he had. She was a woman raised by the Jedi from childhood, their mantras and code filled her head just as it had once filled his. "This man would gleefully rape and murder you if he could. He would hand you to Malak knowing you would be tortured and demeaned," he told her in his coldest voice.

Bastila stopped her attempts to pull him away as his words sunk in. She felt her body shake in fear at the pictures her mind conjured at his words. "Your pride would be stripped from you in slow and agonizing sessions of torture, nothing would be sacred as they know no bounds in gaining their goals," he continued relentlessly as Bastila closed her eyes and tried to block out his words. "And to turn you to their ways they would not hesitate to do the vilest and wickedest things to you," he finished.

Bastila backed away from him as her eyes opened and locked with his, her mind was full of horrible images and the more she tried to block them out the worse they became. Finally she stopped and with tremendous effort she calmed her mind and stopped the flood of images, using some of the Jedi code she managed to stop her body from shaking as she repeated it again and again. However it didn't stop a rising anger at the Sith for what they would have done to her if they could. It didn't stop her from beginning to see why Revan had acted so cruelly towards the injured Sith. Then her mind caught up to her and reminded her that Revan was once in charge of them, didn't that mean he condoned what they did to their victims.

"These are your men Revan so you should know what they can do," she said, unable to keep herself for using his real name and confirming for Revan that she knew the truth. Bastila waited with bated breath for him to either confirm or deny the truth.

"When I was in charge there was a certain level they were never allowed to cross," Revan finally said after staring at her for a few minutes and knowing it was pointless and a waste of his time to keep the deception up. "Somehow I doubt Malak will be so generous to his captives," he added.

"So it is you," Bastila said, feeling intense shock that she had been right, Revan was still alive. The councils attempt to create a new personality within him had failed. That begged the question 'How?' The Masters had been certain his brain had been damaged beyond hope of healing as he was, that they had to implant a new identity to save him, but with a new life that could be useful to them all. 'So how was Revan still alive?' she asked herself.

"It is," Revan said with a nod, forgetting the injured Sith for now. "I'm sorry for the deception Bastila, but I wasn't about to give your beloved council another chance to murder me," he growled with real hatred and anger in his voice. "And they did try and murder me. My brain wasn't as damaged as they told you and would have been easy for them to heal," he said, cutting off her expected retort. "Instead they chose to wipe my identity out with their combined powers, wanting to ensure I would never be a threat to them again," he continued. "There was no option given to me to choose such a procedure not that I would have said yes if given the choice. They just did it out of fear and anger at what I had done," he told her.

Bastila wanted to defend the council, but found herself unable to voice any such protest against his words. A deep sense of disgust had formed in the pit of her stomach at the idea of the council wiping out Revan's identity without his consent. As he had said it was an attempt at murder, something the Jedi were supposed to be strictly against. She tried to resist the idea the council had done as he had said, but she could sense he was telling the truth through not only the force but also the bond they shared thanks to her saving his life. She remembered seeing him lying face down bleeding to death after Malak's cowardly attack, and the force had quickly surrounded her and prompted her to save him. Clearly Revan still had something to complete in the galaxy, some sort of destiny.

"The force protected me and that is the only reason I survived what they tried to do to me," Revan said, answering the question she had been asking herself constantly since her first suspicion had been raised.

"Then why have you stayed with us, why not leave and confront Malak and reclaim your empire?" Bastila inquired in confusion.

"Because the empire is flawed and thanks to Malak they will be nothing but a collection of murderers, rapists and opportunists," Revan answered as he looked down at the wounded Sith who had stopped moaning and was just watching them converse in shock. Clearly he had heard what Bastila had called him. "It is just as corrupt as the Republic, as stale as the Jedi," he stated and Bastila could feel his frustration through the bond as if it was her own. "I had hoped to use the empire and the Sith religion to save the Republic and the Jedi," he told her, much to Bastila's confusion.

"The Republic is not corrupt and neither is the Jedi Order stale," Bastila argued in an automatic response to stave off her confusion and more to the point her sympathy for Revan. She was treading dangerous ground here, she had always been told Revan was a master manipulator and she had to be on guard when he spoke. Yet she found herself trusting his words, the bond they shared helping to prove he wasn't lying to her.

"Kid yourself if you must Bastila, but don't tell me you have not noticed the spreading darkness within the heart of the Republic," Revan replied as he forced his boot back down on the Sith who had tried to remove his foot, but with little effect. "They allow slavery to exist, they ignore planets outside their borders where mass cullings are practiced," he argued. "In the senate bribery and personal gain mean more than protecting the people. During the war it cost me thousands of men because all they were interested in was personal gain hence they had us attack planets which had large material wealth," he told her with a dark look in his eyes as he recalled those days. "In trying to gain political power for themselves they interfered in military affairs costing even more lives. I grew to despise them," he stated.

Bastila turned away from Revan not wanting to admit he was right, the Senate argued and schemed against one another. She had read all the latest intelligence the Jedi had on the Senate, while they served the Republic and the Senate they liked to keep a close eye on them as well. Power was a lure most men could not resist, even good men. Revan was a good example of this in her mind. "And the Jedi?" she asked after a few minutes, relieved Revan allowed her time to collect her thoughts.

"The Jedi had lost themselves in a code that was created centuries ago. They have never allowed themselves to grow or improve," Revan grunted in disgust and a shake of his head. "They still cling to archaic rules and have not taken into account everyone, including the Sith, have evolved," he told her. "Their rule about emotions is so wrong it is surprising there are any Jedi at all. All suppressing our emotions does is destroy us from within as a buildup of frustration and eventually anger rises until the Jedi snaps," he added. "It is unnatural to suppress our emotions, if they were meant to be ignored we would not have them in the first place," he stated.

Now here Bastila could see Revan's point, she had always had trouble keeping her emotions suppressed as she was meant to as a Jedi. It had always been the hardest challenge she had faced during training, and she could understand how Revan viewed it as dangerous. Yet she also saw the Jedi's point on emotions, how they could lead to dangerous thoughts and actions. 'How could both feel right?' she asked herself.

"The Jedi refused to get involved during the Mandalorian war. They're the supposed protectors of the Republic and they did nothing," Revan continued after a few minutes of silence. "How many thousands died while they sat and preached understanding and patience?" he asked her, but he didn't expect a response. "Yet once it was Sith attacking the Republic they quickly jumped to the attack, it shows the Jedi have a rather short sighted view on things that don't include the force in some way," he went on in real frustration. "I met with the council time and time again and they wouldn't budge, saying I was foolish by getting involved, that we had no right to act as warriors and leaders instead of peace keepers," he vented as he recalled those meetings and transmitted the memories to Bastila through the bond.

Bastila was somewhat startled by the sudden surge of memories, but she closed her eyes and actually studied them as they passed. She could feel the frustration and anger that slowly built in Revan as he tried to make the council understand his point. It was when she witnessed what he had seen on Cathar that she was almost sick. She stumbled as she saw the vision that had eclipsed all the Jedi when Revan had found the Mask he would wear all through the war and into his time as Dark Lord, she had heard of the Cathar massacre and read about it. But to actually experience it through Revan's memories was something else, it was only then the council reluctantly gave Revan and his followers the okay to fight in the war and even then they refused to support them. It was the Wookiee guard roaring at them in impatience that broke up their discussion. Both realized they had gotten a little carried away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What were your orders?" he asked, turning his attention back to the wounded Sith with as much menace as he could muster.

"W….We were to watch for anyone coming for the star maps, especially Jedi" the Sith stuttered in fear, knowing he was dead anyway as Revan was known to not take prisoners, unless he needed to. The only reason he still lived was because Revan wanted to question him. "If the girl came we were to capture her alive and deliver her to Lord Malak at once, we were ordered not to touch her in any way and that Lord Malak would see to her torture and turning personally," he babbled.

"Are there any more of you?" Revan demanded to know.

"N…No I swear," the Sith answered quickly after looking into the former Dark Lord's eyes.

"Where is Malak?" Revan asked, feeling once more that possessive feeling about Bastila and finally wondering when she had become so important to him. Oh he found her attractive and he liked her attitude, but he had only known her for a short time. 'Was it the bond?' he asked himself.

"The Leviathan headed back to the Star Forge to resupply for a mission he is planning, but we don't know what it is, I swear," the Sith answered quickly. "Please my Lord Revan don't kill me," he finally begged.

"I'm not your Lord," Revan spat before he decapitated the man with a swift slash of his lightsaber. He ignored the Wookiee guard who again pillaged the now dead Sith of any useful equipment he had on him. "I suggest when we get back to the ship you put the Jedi on alert, if Malak is planning something, it is more than likely it is aimed at the Jedi," he suggested.

Bastila nodded in agreement even as she tried to ignore the way Revan had executed the wounded man, Sith or not.

The Wookiee finally began leading them to the lift once more, he intended to report what he had seen and heard to Chuundar once he returned to the village. Clearly these outsiders had brought trouble to their planet. He didn't trust them and felt killing them would be the wisest options, but that was up to Chuundar as chief. They got on the lift and waited as they were slowly lowered down.

Bastila used the time to try and consider her options now she knew Revan still lived. Her first instinct was to warn the council, but knowing what they had done even if she didn't really want to believe them capable of it, made her sick. They may try it once more if they knew the truth. Revan would not go quietly she knew and it made her wonder again why he had stayed with her and the others and taken the risk the council may find out about him.

"You never did answer my question before. Why did you stay with us?" Bastila asked, deciding she may as well ask as they were lowered down and it seemed to be a long way down so she had time to get the answer she wanted.

"We need each other Bastila, it is as simple as that. We both want Malak dead and his empire removed from the galaxy," Revan answered, knowing she would ask again given enough time. She was too tenacious not too, not that he minded as he admired it, especially in her. "Also I must admit I've developed a personal interest in you, one that goes beyond your skills," he added, turning away slightly.

Bastila fought to keep a blush from forming, but was only partially successful. Never in her wildest dreams has she expected that admission. "Are you out of your mind?" Bastila asked, using her shock to her advantage to cover how his admission had affected her. Those emotions she had felt when he was feeling possessive of her resurfaced, this time she had a harder time forcing them back down. "I'm a Jedi and you are a Sith Lord," she reminded him pointedly.

"I'm not a Sith Lord any longer Bastila," Revan counted with a shake of his head. "To be honest I don't know what I'm any more, Sith, Jedi neither really suit me," he mused aloud.

"I'm still a Jedi Revan," Bastila insisted unsure of what else to say to him.

Revan didn't respond as he doubted right now she would be receptive to anything else he might have to say, he wouldn't push her. The realization of who he was had to be shocking enough, even more what he had revealed the Jedi council had done to him. He would let it sink it along with his admission of liking her for more than her skills; he had time to win her to his side.

"Moving along from that, I have grown to like and respect our companions," Revan said, moving the conversation along. "They each have their skills, combined they make an unbeatable team and that is something we will need to beat Malak and any other challenges we face on our journey," he told her with a smile. This second admission surprised Bastila even more. He noted her expression and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "I'm not so stupid as not to see the advantage of having help. Or don't you agree?" he inquired as they began to get near the bottom.

Bastila colored in embarrassment at been called out, but quickly rallied. "No I don't, if you were then you would not have survived the war or become the leader of the Sith," she told him. "I just thought Sith didn't care for anyone but themselves," she said simply.

"I would agree for most Sith, but as I said before I'm Sith no longer and even when I was I was no ordinary Sith," Revan replied as they finally reached the bottom and stepped off the lift. The Shadowlands were the darkest place Bastila had ever been, there was some manufactured light clearly set up by Czerka so they could explore the area. "You see you don't know the truth about me or why I created the Sith empire, why I came back to rage war on the Republic," he told her as they headed off.

"So why did you?" Bastila inquired with a frown wondering at his words.

"That is a story for another time Bastila, for now I will make you a deal," Revan responded, stopping and turning to her. "I will help you find the Star Forge and I will keep you out of Malak's hands, in return all I ask is that you keep my survival a secret from the council," he offered.

Bastila wondered what to do, agreeing to his deal would be a betrayal of the order and yet she knew instinctively that she needed Revan's help to stop Malak. "Ok I agree, so long as you help us and pose no threat to me or our friends I will keep your identity a secret," she finally agreed and shook the hand Revan offered, almost unable to believe she had agreed.

+TR+

(Dantoonie, Jedi Academy)

In the Jedi Enclave, which served as one of many of the Jedi's smaller academies, the small four man council sat in silent meditation which was broken as each of the Masters felt a cold chill run through their body. The force seemed to darken and become less controllable, for the Masters it was an ominous sign. Each tried to slip back into meditation and try to find the source of the disruption in the flow of the force, but not one of them could do it.

"I don't like this," Master Vrook Lamar said with a troubled expression and a disturbed tone in his voice. "Something has happened, something bad," he added.

"It could be the source of this disruption is Malak himself," Master Zhar Lestin suggested. "His power grows every day, it is possible the disruption is a warning," he mused aloud to the others.

"I don't believe Malak is the source," Master Dorak argued very troubled by this sudden break in his connection with the force. That it had affected each of his fellow Masters made him even more troubled and uncertain.

"It couldn't be Revan, could it?" Vrook quickly suggested as he had never been comfortable in letting the man live even with a new personality installed in his head. It was beneath him to feel such a thing as he was a Jedi and a Master at that, but he could not help it as he viewed Revan as one of most dangerous things the Jedi faced in any way shape or form.

"Revan is gone Vrook," Zhar reminded him with a patient sigh, knowing his fellow Master would never be objective where Revan was concerned. "He can no longer threaten us, Bastila and Juhani will keep a close eye on all that remains of him and that is his body," he said with confidence.

"You forget his power also remains, we saw it when they returned from Taris," Vrook argued back, unwilling to let it go just let. "His connection to the force came back and we allowed him to train once more, something I still believe was a mistake," he told them in a stubborn tone. "If any bit of his previous personality surfaces, we will be in more danger than ever before as he will come after us for revenge," he warned them.

"You are seeing threats where there are none," Dorak stated calmly. "We have removed Revan from the board, now all we need to do is deal with Malak," he added. "Bastila, the reprogrammed Revan and their group is our best bet of that and we must have faith that they will succeed," he stated with belief.

"Be on our guard we must be," the final member of the group said. They turned to look at Master Vandar Tokare; the small green alien looked pensive. "I sense great change and danger, but the future is clouded and I can no longer see what may be," he admitted.

"Should we contact the council on Coruscant and discuss this?" Zhar inquired in concern at his friend's words.

"They more than likely felt it too," Dorak told him. "If they believed it was anything that could truly threaten us, they would contact us," he pointed out. "For now I suggest we concentrate on tracing Malak's movements, and hope he remains ignorant of Bastila's survival," he suggested.

"When was our last contact with her?" Vrook inquired, deciding for now to let the Revan matter drop but in no way was he going to let his guard drop where he was concerned.

"Two hours ago, they were about to land on Kashyyk," Zhar answered. "Hopefully they will find the star map quickly and move on, we need to find this Star Forge and destroy it or our chances of beating Malak and the Sith are slim to none," he told them.

"Trust in the force and our friends we must," Vandar stated with as much belief as he could before he got up and left the council chamber, signaling the end of the meeting.

+TR+

(Kashyyk, Shadowlands)

Revan walked silently beside Bastila knowing the young Padawan was still digesting everything he had told her, he knew it was a lot to take in. He just hoped she kept her word and didn't inform the council he still lived. He had no doubt that if she did a horde of Jedi would be sent to either finish him off or worse, capture him again so they could attempt to mind wipe him again. He doesn't know if the force would protect him a second time. She didn't seem the kind of person to go back on her word, but given their circumstances this may push her to do things she didn't usually do. Still he was confident he could escape if he needed to. He had plenty of experience in escaping tough places. They quickly heard the sounds of a fight close by, and more to the point the sounds of what could only be made by a lightsaber. Concerned that the wounded Sith had lied to them and there was another squad here they rushed to see what it was.

They were stunned to find a bald older dark skinned male in the clothes of the Jedi fighting a pack of Katarns. Glancing at one another they pulled their weapons and leapt into the fight, both on guard just in case this possible Jedi was actually a Dark Jedi instead.

Revan cut down the creatures with ease; he ensured his blade didn't even come close to the old man and especially nowhere near Bastila. He didn't want her getting the idea he was turning on her, using the force he sent one of beasts flying into a tree with enough force to break its back.

Bastila hacked and slashed left and right careful not to get close to the beasts claws. The creatures were aggressive to say the least. One leapt at her face, but she ducked and it went right over her. Sweeping her blade behind her she cut the beast down as it turned to attack again.

Revan kicked another in the head as it charged him and then cut it in two, before watching as the older man killed the last of the beasts. The old man shut his weapon off and then turned to them, both Revan and Bastila kept their lightsabers on and stayed on guard.

"Thanks for the help, but I had it under control," the older man said with a grin. "Names Jolee Bindo, former Jedi," he introduced himself taking in the fact they were still on guard and armed. "Not trusting people are you?" he mused.

"If you were us then so would you be," Bastila responded. Sensing no threat from the man she turned her weapon off and indicated Revan to do the same. "You said former Jedi, does that mean you turned?" she inquired.

Jolee let out a quick chuckle at her question. "You Jedi are always so stiff, no I didn't turn, I just quit," he told her as Revan finally turned his own lightsaber off. "Quite an aura you've got there," he said turning to look at Revan. "Damn I've never seen anything like it," he added.

"You can see force auras?" Revan asked with interest as he had known Jedi with the skill before and they had been useful.

"Yeah always had the talent, but not much use for it here," Jolee responded as he wondered why the two Jedi were here. "So why are you here? There isn't much of interest on Kashyyk to Jedi," he pointed out.

"We're here for the star map," Revan stated boldly. "We also have to find a supposed 'madclaw'," he added, deciding to see what the old man knew.

"That blasted map won't be of any help to you friend," Jolee responded with a shake of his head. "I've tried to access it a dozen times, but it always says I don't match the pattern encoded in its databanks," he muttered aloud.

Revan almost smiled at that, when he and Malak had come here in search of the star map he had placed strict security on it to ensure no one else, especially the Jedi would follow them. Things had been simpler then. He and Malak were still friends and both still committed to the cause. But Malak had let the dark side eat him from the inside out, he had become a monster. In fact he had become the monster they were supposed to be pretending to be. Malak hadn't been the only one as half their fleet had become just like him. Relishing in death and destruction, searching for personal power only for themselves and forgetting the cause they had set out to do. Maybe had he actually stamped that part of his army out when it first appeared he may not be in this situation, but he had foolish believed he could still maintain control of Malak and those like him.

Bastila sensed the amusement from Revan and tried to search for the cause, but the sudden flare up of anger at himself as well as a small sense of loss brought her up short. 'Did Revan actually morn Malak's betrayal?' she asked herself.

'I morn who he was Bastila,' Revan answered over the bond. 'Alec was a good man when we first set out to go to war against the Mandalorians, war changed him just as much as it changed me,' he informed her. 'When we took on the mantle of the Sith in our efforts to save the Republic we never considered the full consequences of what might befall us, or maybe we did and just ignored it,' he continued. 'Slowly real darkness and a lust for power grew in Malak until finally whatever was left of the good man he was died. His betrayal of me was the signal of Alec's death and now there is nothing left but a madman,' he finished with anger once more taking over as he recalled how close Malak had come to killing him.

'What did you mean by taking on the mantle of the Sith to save the Republic?' Bastila questioned him in real confusion.

'Later, I told you before you don't know the whole truth,' Revan shot back. "What did you say old man?" he asked, not having caught what Jolee had said due to his internal conversation with Bastila.

"Hey watch who you are calling old, kid," Jolee shot back with a slight glare. "I may be getting on in years, but I'm not old. I could teach you things that would leave you begging for mercy," he warned, but neither Revan nor Bastila believed his threat was serious. "Now if you are paying attention, I said I know where you can find the 'madclaw' although to be honest it isn't mad in my opinion," he told them as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Angry and sorrowful yes, but not mad," he mused aloud intending them to hear him. "He is called Freyyr, used to be the chief of the Wookiee village you came pass to get here, but he was overthrown by his own son," he explained. "Used to be able to talk to him, but these days he is bitter and more akin to attack any who approaches, but it is possible if you can help him that he will let you close," he suggested. "I'll show you where he is if you let me join you, I've grown tired of this planet and want to experience one last adventure before my time ends," he finished with an offer.

Revan considered the old Jedi and while it was clear Jolee was as he said getting on in years, he still had plenty of power within him. He had been holding of the Katarns by himself before they arrived, and another Jedi in the group could be of help in the coming fight. Especially one who wasn't indoctrinated by the Jedi code, Jolee said he had quit the Order which meant his training wasn't complete and he may have views which were counter to what the Jedi believed.

"Very well Jolee, we have a deal," he finally said, surprising Bastila by his agreeing to his offer. "You show us where this Freyyr is and you can join us, but I warn you, the business we are involved in will be bloody with a lot of fighting," he warned.

"I already could tell by your aura," Jolee said with a grin. "I've been in some scrapes believe me, I know how to fight" he assured them. "Now come on, Freyyr is this way," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Kashyyk, Wookiee Village)

Carth leaned against the wall of the hut they had been put in while they waited for the return of Bastila and Jaks. Canderous was over by the small window keeping an eye out. Mission was seated of the side looking pretty miserable as Zaalbar had been kept in the chief's hut with his brother. Then again it was the first time since Taris they had been separated except when Zaalbar had been briefly captured. The two seemed almost like siblings even if they were from two different species.

"I don't like this," Mission said finally as she jumped to her feet and moved towards the door. "I don't like the looks of Zaalbar's brother, I'm worried for big Z," she admitted as she tentatively tried the door only to find it locked.

"That Wookiee is no chief," Canderous spat. "I can see it a mile away, he is a craven coward and would run from a fight if push came to shove," he told them. "Had Jaks and his little Jedi princess friend let me I would have ripped his head off," he added with relish and a gleam in his eye.

"Only problem then would be we'd have to go through the rest of the Wookiees then," Carth said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "That kinda goes against us keeping a low profile now, doesn't it?" he added.

Canderous didn't reply, just shook his head knowing the long time Republic soldier would never truly understand the Mandalorian mindset. He didn't like the looks of Chuundar; any deal struck with him was bound to go unfulfilled. He could see it in the Wookiee's eyes, considering the presence of Czerka guards keeping Chuundar safe it was safe to say the Wookiee couldn't be trusted if he could sell out his own people. Slavery went against Mandalorian honor, at least where true Mandalorians stood. Those like Cassus Fett were betrayers to the code of honor most Mandalorians followed. The most clearly stated fact to support this was the Cathar massacre. A dark day in Mandalorian history, it had united the Republic even more against them, and worse it had been the event that had allowed Revan and his Jedi followers into the war. Revan had been the one man who had changed the war in the Republic's favor, using the massacre as a rallying cry to renew the confidence of those fighting against the invading Mandalorians. Mandalore himself was cut down by Revan along with his entire crew during the final battle over Malachor V, that battle had been the death nail for the united clans as they scattered to the winds. Those of his people who followed the true path of honor revered Revan as a tactical genius. The fact he took Mandalore's mask when he defeated him showed he was smart in the ways of war as he knew it would prevent a new leader from rising.

"Believe me Carth before we leave this village I promise you we will have to kill Chuundar because he won't let us leave any other way," Canderous finally said, shaking of his memories of the past which to him were best left forgotten.

Mission and Carth both looked at their companion with some unease because they could hear the belief in his tone. Mission became even more worried for Zaalbar. What was he doing or saying to her friend? She wasn't foolish enough to miss the anger in Zaalbar directed at his brother. Whatever their story was, it couldn't be good for her friend to be left alone with Chuundar.

+TR+

(Kashyyk, Shadowlands)

Revan lashed out with his lightsaber at the rather large Terentatek that had come out of nowhere. The beast was a result of dark side experiments made long ago. He hadn't believed to find one on Kashyyk of all places. It hadn't been here when he had first visited with Malak. Unless it had been in hibernation, if dark side energies were low the beasts would go dormant as they fed of those energies. The creature roared in pain, but didn't fall. Their skin was thick Revan knew, from behind it Bastila and Jolee attacked with their own lightsabers. The creature tried to squash Bastila with its huge claw, but she used the force to jump out of its reach and right over its head. She landed beside him with ease. He tried to use the force to lift it up, thus making it easier to attack, but the thing seemed to be immune, much to his frustration. They both heard Jolee cry out as he was caught by the things arm and sent stumbling backwards, the force of the blow was enough to send him to his knees.

"Damn, now I remember why I quit," Jolee muttered with a shake of his head to clear his vision. "Bloody beast, die already," he cursed as he got back to his feet slowly and jumped back into the fight.

Bastila attacked again, swinging her doubled bladed lightsaber straight into a hard trust, but again did little damage. Revan began to grow angry and felt the all too familiar surge in the force as the dark side beckoned. He had to be careful here. Bastila was watching for any hint of his words from before being false. Something like force lightening would cement in her mind the fact he was still a Sith, which was far from the truth. Jumping over another wild attack from the beast he slashed his blade sideways, he was rewarded as the blade singed and cut the beast's right eye. Before his feet touch the ground he was struck in the back by the creatures massive clawed hand and he was sent flying into a nearby tree. His head connected with the trunk and he saw stars. The Terentatek advanced on him, but Jolee and Bastila quickly moved to slow it down as Revan tried to recover.

Climbing to his feet he flung his lightsaber out and watched it finally imbed itself in a wound Bastila had opened. The creatures roared as Jolee struck at the same spot with Bastila following. The Terentatek fell backwards as its insides were torn up by the blades. Revan ran and jumped up onto the creature's chest and removed his blade and quickly stabbed it into the beast's brains. The monster struggled for a few seconds before going still. Revan turned his weapon off and stumbled off the beast to the forest floor.

"Revan, are you okay?" Bastila asked as she rushed to his side and checked his head wound which was bleeding slightly.

"Just a little off balance," Revan answered as he took a few deep breaths. "Did I mention I hate Terentateks?" he asked with a wince as Bastila dabbed a cloth from her pack over the wound.

"Who doesn't kid?" Jolee muttered as he considered the pair. Having heard what the girl had called the male, he had to admit he was surprised. Revan was supposed to be dead. He heard the tale from the spacers who visited Kashyyk, which he always asked for the most recent news. "I thought you were dead?" he finally couldn't help but ask.

Bastila cursed as she realized her slip up, she had called him Revan in her sudden worry for Revan when he stumbled off the dead Terentatek. "Almost, Bastila here saved me," Revan answered after taking the measure of the older man. "The Jedi tried to kill me a second time by trying to erase my mind, but the force protected me," he explained and was surprised by the feeling of disgust he felt from Bastila over the bond. Clearly his tale of what her beloved Masters had tried to do to him had affected her view of them. He was pleased by this, but did his best to keep that from showing through the bond.

"Don't talk to me about the council kid. Those old fools lost my respect the day they ignored a danger rising in their own mists," Jolee spat in no little anger, surprising both Revan and Bastila. "A feat they repeated with you I hear, to busy clinging to age old rules and beliefs and not seeing the reality of the galaxy we really live in," he grumbled, looking away briefly. "I take it the council doesn't know you are still alive?" he questioned.

"No, they don't and I would appreciate it if they stayed ignorant," Revan responded as Bastila finished tending to his wound and helped him up. "I have to much to do without their interference," he told him.

"I'll say you do kid, it's written in the very being of your aura for the entire galaxy to see," Jolee replied. "I'll stay quiet," he promised. "Got to ask, what did you do to get your friend her to agree?" he wondered.

"We made a deal, I help her stop Malak and keep her out of his hands and she keeps my survival a secret," Revan answered with a smile at Bastila, still amazed she had actually agreed. "And her name is Bastila," he added.

"This gets stranger and stranger. Isn't she the girl who was supposed to have killed you?" Jolee inquired as they walked on, only to come to a halt as Bastila saw something near the corpse of the Terentatek and bent down to check it out.

"I didn't kill him and I had no plans to kill Revan," Bastila responded with a slight huff. "My mission was to capture him, although I thought our chances were slim," she told Jolee. "None of us expected Malak to do what he did and when I saw Revan on the floor bleeding to death I felt the force surround me in a way I have never felt before," she explained as she stood up and they both noted the sword handle in her hands. It looked old but was missing the blade, looking like it had snapped off. "The force didn't want Revan to die, so I did everything I could to save him and in doing so created a force bond between us, so we can trust one another a little better than we would have done without it," she finished.

Revan took the blade from her and ran his finger over the broken bit of blade sticking out of the handle. He winced as it cut his finger. "It is still sharp. I suggest we keep it as it may belong to one of the Wookiees or their families," he suggested as he put it into Bastila's pack.

Jolee continued to watch the two with surprise, the ease and familiarity between the two wasn't something he expected to see between two former enemies. The fact they shared a force bond could explain some of it, but he got the feeling there might be something else. Either way he suspected this journey was going to be eye opening, and even now he could feel the currents of the force swirling around them, pushing them onto their destines. He had sworn off adventures, but now he felt he had to go and help them. He had one last chance to affect the wider galaxy and make up for his previous failures and he was going to take it, no matter what happened.

+TR+

(Jedi Temple Coruscant)

Jedi Master Atris sat meditating in the large and silent Dome of Tranquility. She had been summoned from her Telos Enclave to the main temple by her fellow council members themselves. She didn't know why they wanted to see her, but she guessed it might have something to do with Revan, even reprogrammed as he had been she knew he was dangerous. She hadn't been in favor of keeping the man alive. In her eyes he had done far too much damage to the Republic and more importantly the Jedi Order. Thousands had died due to his and Malak's betrayal, they had also helped corrupt a third of the Order's active Jedi. One of those Jedi was Meetra Surik, she had been in her eyes a promising student and one she took great interest in during her training.

But Surik had followed Revan and Malak to war, from what she had heard she had become Revan's most loyal friend and follower besides Malak. The very thought sickened her. How such a promising young woman could make such a terrible choice as to befriend first a rebel and then a monster, was behind her. Surik had been the only Jedi to return to face the Council's judgment. She had been the first to judge her guilty and voted for exile. The very fact that Surik had been cut off from the force during the battle of Malachor V had made an exile the best option. The woman who returned from the war felt wrong an almost blank and absent in the force. It had been a truly disturbing thing for her and her fellow Council members to feel. She had become an open wound in the force and she had to be exiled for the good of the Order. Sighing she opened her eyes and gave up on meditating, her memories refused to stay away.

Surik had refused to be cowed by the Council's judgment. She had called them weak and fools for forcing Revan, Malak and herself to take the steps they had to defend the Republic. That it was their fault that the war had dragged on as long as it had, that they were in the end responsible for the changes Revan and the others had endured during the war. At the end of her speech, she had thrust her double bladed lightsaber into the Centre stone in the middle of the Council chamber. She had given them one last look of contempt before turning and leaving, she had not been seen since.

When Revan was captured, she had almost been certain it would draw Surik back, but she hadn't shown, much to her relief as they didn't need another Dark Jedi running lose.

"Atris, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," her fellow council member Vima Sunrider, daughter of the famed Nomi Sunrider, said as she entered the dome. "We have been consulting with the Chancellor all day, things have taken a turn for the worse I'm afraid," she admitted with a tired sigh. "We thought capturing Revan would help us at least turn the tide of the war in our favor, or at least make the Sith back off and give us time to reorganize," she continued as she sat down. "It hasn't done either. Malak is relentless and without Revan's more controlled advance he is striking in multiple places drawing our forces into battles where they are hopelessly outnumbered," she explained.

Atris could see the tiredness in her fellow Jedi's eyes and it worried her. "Worse, unlike Revan who captured planets almost undamaged and kept their infrastructure intact, Malak is raising whole planets into cinder uncaring of their military importance," she finished.

Atris frowned at the news, knowing it wasn't good either for the Jedi or the Republic. Clearly while not as effective as Revan in military terms Malak was just as destructive if not more so. Without Revan in command there was no one to stop Malak's lust for death and destruction, perhaps capturing Revan alone had not been a wise choice after all. They should have sent a larger team with a few Masters to help. They should have aimed at capturing both Sith Lords. Perhaps then the war would either be already over, or more in the Republic's favor.

"We have to kill Malak," Atris finally said and was unsurprised by the shocked reaction Vima gave her.

"Jedi don't kill. I expect to hear something like that from Padawans and maybe a knight or two, but not from a Master," Vima shot back. "What is wrong with you Atris? You've not been yourself since the exile of Meetra Surik," she stated as she stood up and paced a little.

"I'm sorry Vima. I'm stressed far more now than ever before," Atris said quickly, knowing she had overstepped her bounds.

Worse, she had probably made Vima question her mindset. She had to be more careful or her emotions would be her downfall. She was supposed to be a Jedi Master, but more and more of late she had begun to lose her control and her emotions were coming out more and more. The exile of Surik had been the hardest test of her emotional control. She needed to get a better grip on herself or she might find herself being judged by the council herself.

"After talking to the Chancellor and his council it has been decided to withdraw from some of the battles we are currently fighting, and regroup our forces into a more able attack force," Vima told her with a slight frown at her colleagues odd behavior, but for now she put it aside as they had more important things to deal with.

"That could work against us if Malak decides to attack through one of our weakened sectors," Atris pointed out, not liking what she was hearing.

"That was taken into account Atris, but we feel we have no choice," Vima countered with a shake of her head. "If we keep going the way we are, we will have no forces left to fight Malak with," she stated in a despondent tone.

"And what about Revan and his small group of followers? He has Bastila Shan with him whose Battle Meditation has kept the Sith at bay," Atris couldn't help but ask.

"Revan no longer exists, his previous personality was wiped clean by the council, remember?" Vima responded with an aggrieved sigh, knowing Atris wouldn't give up about this particular subject.

"Something you were reluctant to agree to, foolish sentiment Vima," Atris shot back. "We should have removed him permanently and ensured there was no way for him to come back," she argued. "You all forgot that if Revan did somehow come back he would have Bastila in his grasp," she pointed out while Vima did her best to keep her temper.

"Forget this argument Atris. Bastila has the reprogrammed Revan well in hand," Vima told her with some effort to keep her temper under control for the first time in years. "There is no way back for Revan, not now and you should accept that," she added. "Now the reason you were called here is so that we can begin to prepare for the worst case scenario. We wish to move some of our most sacred Holocrons to your enclave, hidden as it is," she said, swiftly moving the topic of conversation away from Revan.

Atris almost smiled at this news, but managed to stop it from forming. She forgot all about Revan and Meetra and even the war itself. All that filled her mind was having the most sacred Holocrons of the Order in her care, more than likely there would be a few of the captured Sith Holocrons as well. All that information at her fingertips, perhaps there was an answer to the Sith problem in those Holocrons, one no Jedi had seen in many years. She tried to shake the idea from her mind, but it refused to leave her, still she kept any such thoughts from showing on her face or she really would be in trouble with Vima and the council.

Vima left after an hour of discussing moving the Holocrons to her enclave on Telos, inside she felt the council was making a mistake trusting Atris. Something was wrong with the woman. She was someone she had never truly been comfortable around anyway. She remembered the way Atris had acted when Meetra Surik had returned to face judgment, she had seen real anger and even some hatred in the white haired woman, but the council had ignored it in favor of focusing their disfavor on Surik. Entering her room she moved to the window and stared out into the dark Coruscant sky. Her fingers grasped the medallion Ulric had given her just before he had died. Atris had been correct in one thing, she had not agreed with the council's choice to wipe Revan's mind. Revan had been an informal student of hers. He had come to her many times to discuss the history of the Jedi and the interpretation of the code. She had found him to have a unique view on the force and the Jedi as a whole. The council's inaction however during the Mandalorian invasion had made him view them as old and ineffectual.

'What had Revan seen that had made him walk the path of the Sith?' she asked herself for the hundredth time. She prayed it was impossible for Revan to return somehow, because if he did his thirst for revenge for what the council had done to him would be unstoppable. Letting out a sigh she turned and headed for her bed, it had been a long day and she had a feeling tomorrow wasn't going to be any different.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Kashyyk)

Revan took in the wild looking Wookiee as he explained how he had ended up in the Shadowlands. The fact that this was Zaalbar's and Chuundar's father was no real surprise. He had already guessed Chuundar would be willing to do anything to hold onto his power, betraying his father would mean little to him in the grand scheme of things. He could tell by the look in Bastila's eyes and through the bond they shared that she was disgusted by the fact a son had betrayed his father. He sensed she was beginning to see the world less as the Jedi saw it and more as it really was. He had long learned this lesson during those terrible months before they had learned what the Mandalorians had done on Cathar and the council had finally given them their reluctant agreement to go to war.

His Jedi tinted idealistic view of the galaxy had been stripped away forever. It was why so many Jedi joined him because once they had seen the truth there was no going back to ignoring it as the Jedi did.

Bastila needed to see the way the universe really worked if she was to be any real use to him, she needed to see that the Jedi were wrong to keep themselves apart from the realities of galaxy. That their vaunted code was wrong, that they had become lost and arrogant in their belief that only the council could decide on the right course of action. This was a good first lesson for her. He needed to be careful though on how he won her loyalty. Bastila wasn't stupid, she was wary of him and rightly so, but she also seemed to trust him to a point. Maybe due to the bond she had created between them or something else he didn't know, either way he needed to build on that and make her see things from his point of view.

Bastila frowned as she sensed something over the bond but not enough to know what Revan was thinking and so she decided to keep a closer eye on him. Just because she had made a deal with him that didn't mean she was going to trust him fully, she didn't kid herself that Revan had his own plans. 'Right now their plans merged but what happened when Malak was dead? What would Revan do then?' she asked herself.

"Ok now we have ourselves a plan," Jolee's voice broke through both of their thoughts and made them refocus on what has been said. "We help Freyyr challenge Chuundar for control of the tribe and it seems that blade handle we found was sacred to their village. I've seen what that Sith spawn has done to his own people and if anyone needs killing, it is him," he told them.

"I can see why you left the Order," Bastila responded, frowning at the older man who turned to meet her gaze.

"Ah don't give me that look girl, what the Order fails to teach their students is that sometimes there are evils in this world that need killing," Jolee told her with a growl. "Redemption is all well and good, but sometimes that option doesn't exist," he added. "Ask your friend there," he said with a strange grin while pointing at Revan, making Bastila stiffen in alarm.

"Redemption is never beyond reach," Bastila said and Revan jerked a little at hearing it. It was almost an exact quote of Vima Sunrider's favorite saying, something she had come to believe from her experiences with Ulic Qel-Droma during her teen years. She had told him the story many times when he was still a Padawan. She had been his favorite, but informal, teacher back when he still believed in the Jedi code.

"This is a waste of time, we have things to do," Revan finally snapped. "We head back to the village now and deal with Chuundar," he told them in a clipped tone.

"What about the star map?" Bastila asked in surprise.

"We don't need it, you forget I already know where the Star Forge is," Revan countered as he began to walk away. "But going there now is pointless, we are in no shape to fight Malak right now," he advised her. "Seen as my cover has been blown, going to the planets where the maps are seems a waste, but it may at least help us build up our team's skills and trust in one another," he continued.

Bastila quickly followed him in shock, it had not accrued to her that now she knew Revan still lived that he would know where the star maps lead to. This Star Forge sounded like a space station of some sort. She would ask him about it later. She had to agree with him that they were in no shape to fight Malak head on right now. To do so would be a foolish endeavor.

"Smart kid, facing the Dark Lord alone some might say would be suicidal," Jolee said from his other side. "He is bound to be surrounded by his followers, there to ensure you are weakened before you face him," he mused.

"That is exactly what Malak would do. He is no longer the man who fought beside me on so many worlds against the Mandalorians," Revan agreed with a quick nod of his head. "Once the lust for power and the dark side changed him, he became more of a coward willing to win by treachery than face to face combat," he told them. "Just look at what he did to me, instead of challenging me to one on one combat he tried to kill me by attacking me while I was fighting the Jedi," he pointed out. "A cowards move, hardly worthy of the supposed Dark Lord," he said with bitterness.

"Knowing what you did about the Sith, what made you think you could use their religion to save the Republic?" Bastila asked as she recalled what Revan had told her earlier as he hinted at things she did know about him.

"The darkness cannot abide the light, but the light can abide and survive the darkness," Revan told her. "I hoped to make the Jedi stronger, make them evolve into something that could meet the real enemy head on with no hesitation and no weakness," he explained.

"What real enemy kid?" Jolee asked as he tried to follow the conversation and both of them noted the smile that crossed Revan's face as he asked that question.

"Now isn't the time for that answer, we have work to do, so put it out of your minds and focus," Revan finally told them in response. "When I'm ready to tell you, you'll know," he added when he noted their looks of frustration. 'And you Bastila deserve it more than anyone,' he sent through the bond sorely for Bastila's peace of mind.

Bastila frowned as she considered what Revan had revealed since admitting his survival and it painted a very confusing picture. Hinting at some hidden enemy, what he called the real enemy? What did he mean she asked or more importantly who did he mean?

"Bastila when the fighting starts, don't hesitate to act," Revan cautioned her as they approached the lift back to the village. "From here on out, we are in danger," he stated.

Just as Bastila was about to respond figures appeared and took up positions in front of the lift, two looked like Wookiees, but the other one looked like a human. As they got closer Revan and Bastila realized they knew the human, it was Calo Nord. The man they had met on Taris who had been working for Davik King. They believed him dead when Malak had bombed Taris after being defeated by them when they had commandeered the Ebon Hawk from King.

"Nord," Revan growled with a glare aimed at the other man.

"Thought me dead didn't you Toulon or should I call you Revan?" Nord taunted in response and a smirk. "I once saw a picture of you without that accursed helmet you always wore. I recognized you the moment I saw you," he told them his smirk growing. "I told Malak about you as soon as his men found me and begged his leave to come after you, my orders are simple, kill you and bring the girl to him," he stated, unaware of the mistake he had just made.

Bastila was again filled with the possessiveness of Revan where she was concerned, still wondering if the bond had joined them far more closely than the council had surmised. She allowed herself to briefly bask in the warm feelings that made her feel, before shaking her head in annoyance with her own foolishness for such a thing. Revan wasn't someone she should be feeling such things with, not that she should be feeling any such things for any man. She was a Jedi and any attachments were forbidden, but even as she was telling herself that the feelings refused to fade completely.

"Big mistake Nord, coming here for revenge," Revan told him as he pulled his lightsabers and readied himself for battle. "You have no idea what you are facing," he promised.

Nord laughed as he pulled a thermal detonator from his pocket. "You think I'm scared of you, the supposed big bad Dark Lord?" he said still laughing. "You were beaten by Malak with ease, you are nothing but a fraud," he stated as his laughing stopped. Revan felt his anger spike at been laughed at. Bastila felt it as if it was her own even trying to block it didn't help. "I will kill you and make myself a whole lot of money, and then I will hand you little friend over to Lord Malak and watch as he pleasures himself with her after he has broken her," he went on.

He didn't get to finish as Revan let out a yell of anger and force jumped towards him. Nord threw the detonator at Bastila and Jolee, but both jumped out of its range and it exploded harmlessly. Revan was on Nord in seconds as Jolee rushed one of his Wookiee guards, clearly some of Chuundar's followers. Bastila engaged the other with a flurry of strikes, but the Wookiee parried them with his own sword. Nord was used to fighting with his blasters, but his enemy was trying to gut him at close range, so he pulled a sword he had been gifted by Malak and defended himself. The sword had belonged to a former Sith Lord that he forgot the name of, but according to Malak its blade was poisoned with a poison created by Sith alchemy and sorcery. He may not be as skilled with a blade as he was with his blasters, but he knew enough to hold Revan at bay, but the pure power of Revan's attacks made his arms hurt as he parried them. He gritted his teeth and tried to push the man back, this had little effect as Revan easily absorbed the attacks before unleashing his own.

Bastila dived under the swing of the Wookiee and swung her lightsaber in a backwards arc, but the Wookiee managed to avoid it and went back on the offensive. She was pushed back by the pure strength of the Wookiee, but she kept her footing and fought back. The Wookiee was put off balance as she came back at him swinging her lightsaber in a wild arc before lashing out with thrusts and slashes, it didn't take time for her to find a weakness in the Wookiee's guard and without remorse she cut it in half with a slashing swing across its chest. The Wookiee had tried for one cry of pain before it died.

On the other side Jolee was far more ready for the brute strength of the Wookiee he was fighting. He had fought them before, during his adventuring days a long time ago. He countered each of the wild attacks of the Wookiee's sword, absorbing the blows before he unleashed his own attack. Jumping over the Wookiee's head he slashed his blade downwards and caught the Wookiee in the shoulder. This made it roar in anger and pain and it tried to attack him with a thrust aimed at his chest as he landed. Jolee quickly rolled out of the way using the force to increase his speed somewhat. The Wookiee tried to catch him, but left himself overbalanced in his attack and Jolee instantly dived forward and imbedded his lightsaber into the Wookiee's heart and it dropped dead instantly. Jolee shook his head in annoyance wondering what they had been promised if they helped this bounty hunter and he didn't doubt that was what this Nord was. He'd seen his type before, arrogant and only caring about how much money he could make for himself. Shutting off his lightsaber he turned to watch the fight between Revan and Nord.

Bastila hesitated wanting to get involved and she was still influenced by Revan's anger, but she managed to stop herself and tried to regain control of herself.

Revan ducked and dived out of the way of Nord's sword, the force gave him warning not to let the blade touch him. Jumping out of the way of another swing he tried to strike at Nord's back, but Nord managed to jerk out of the way. The bounty hunter attacked him again, this time aiming for his unprotected side. The blade almost cut him except for Bastila's sudden intervention, she had sent her lightsaber into the path of Nord's sword with only one of its blade's active. She had sensed the threat through the force and acted on instinct. It had the desired effect and deflected Nord's strike into the ground. Nord growled in anger as he tried to re-balance himself. Revan force pushed him away, allowing him to nod in thanks to Bastila. He charged Nord as he tried to right himself, cutting into his side a little as he passed. Nord swung around and just missed Revan's back as he went by. Revan then turned and thrust his hand out. Nord stopped his own charge and clutched at his throat. He dropped his sword as he was lifted upwards. His face quickly turned blue as he tried to breathe, but found no oxygen at all as his sight began to fade.

"Revan," Bastila said, moving to his side as she reclaimed her lightsaber.

"No Bastila, I will not spare him," Revan cut her off before she could say anymore. "Thanks to this piece of slime Malak knows we are alive and he knows what we are doing. Nord is the worst kind of bounty hunter you could find," he told her grimly. "If he was paid enough he would kill anyone, he would rape, murder and pillage with no remorse," he continued to hammer his point home. "At least I have a cause to fight for and you have a cause as well, but this man has no cause all he cares for is his greed," he added.

"Then finish it and quickly, don't torture him," Bastila spat in anger. "I get it, alright? Some people need to be killed, but torture doesn't impress me," she told him with a glare.

Revan looked at her for a few seconds before conceding her point and nodded in agreement, turning back to Nord he twisted his hand somewhat and they all heard the man's neck break. His lifeless body dropped the ground and silence resumed in the Shadowlands except for the nearby wildlife.

Bastila grimaced in distaste as she stared at the dead body.

"I'm sorry Bastila that my means of keeping you safe don't sit well with you, but when one is at war one uses any means to survive," Revan told her. "It is a lesson I learned well. Had I not used all methods available to me I might have died and then you would be taken to Malak and that is something I promised to keep from happening," he pointed out. "And I keep my promises," he stated while locking gazes with her.

"I'll say you might have died and it would have been a painful death kid," Jolee's concerned voice made them both turn to face him and see him kneeling near the blade Nord had been using, but not touching it. "This blade is the sword of Ajunta Pall, said to be poisoned and infused with the darkside," he explained at their looks. "Had he caught you with this then you would have suffered before you died," he said with a shiver.

"More than likely Malak's intention in giving him the sword," Bastila mused with her own shiver now understanding why the force had pushed her to intervene in the fight between Revan and Nord. "He was hoping Nord would get lucky and kill you by sheer dumb luck, just like when he attacked your ship," she realized at the end of her statement. "He really is afraid of facing you one on one," she said turning to Revan.

"Of course he is. He knows while blade to blade he might be my equal he doesn't match me in raw power of the force," Revan replied as he wrapped the blade in Nord's jacket, the arrogant idiot hadn't even been wearing any proper armor. "This should be returned to the temple of Ajunta Pall where it belongs, angering the ancient Sith spirits by taking their things without their permission is a dangerous and stupid thing to do," he explained as they all got on the lift and pulled on the wire to alert the guard to pull them back up.

"Bounty hunters, ah no class or sense of honor," Jolee muttered to himself loud enough to be heard. "He did at least give us some solid information, the Dark Lord knows you are both alive," he reminded them.

"Which means we will have to be even more careful now," Revan responded as he put the now covered sword into his backpack. "No one goes anywhere alone," he stated to which the other two nodded.

'I appreciate your efforts to keep me out of Malak's hands Revan, but please remember I'm still a Jedi,' Bastila told Revan over the bond. 'Torture and cruelty will not make me trust you more than the small measure I do due to the bond we share,' she added.

'I understand Bastila, but as I said in war you use all methods available to you,' Revan calmly replied. 'Perhaps in Nord's case I went a little overboard due to my anger, but at the end of the day he was the enemy and he chose to be that and he chose to come after us,' he pointed out.

'Speaking of your anger, I felt it almost overwhelm me and I don't like the idea I could be so influenced by your emotions over our bond,' Bastila cut in. 'I know it is asking a lot, but please try and keep your emotions under control,' she requested.

'You are asking for far more than you know Bastila as I'm a man of deep emotions, once you allow them to surface you find you don't want to bury them again,' Revan responded. 'But I will try and keep my more negative emotions in check,' he offered.

Knowing it was the best she was going to get Bastila decided to just accept it. 'Thank you Revan,' she said as they finally reached the top.

"Is the 'madclaw dead?" the guard demanded as he pointed his bowcaster at them.

"The deed is done," Revan lied with casual ease. "And we found what we were looking for. Now take us back to Chuundar so we can finish our dealings," he ordered.

The guard glared at them, but obeyed the order and began to lead them back to the village, this time they ran into no trouble. They passed the bodies of the dead Sith still laying where they had been killed. Bastila noted that something had begun to actually eat one of the Sith and had to stop herself from retching and being sick at the fact. Finally they entered the village again and were taken straight to the hut where they found Mission, Canderous and Carth being held. Revan frowned when he noted Zaalbar was missing.

"Where is Zaalbar?" Bastila asked the question before Revan could do so.

"Chuundar kept him in his hut while we were locked up here," Carth answered as he took in the old man who had entered with Bastila and Jaks. "Who's your friend?" he asked.

"This is Jolee Bindo, formerly of the Jedi Order and he has agreed to help us," Revan introduced Jolee who nodded at them in greeting. "He helped us find the Star Map," he lied.

"Can we trust him?" Canderous asked as he took in the older man and noted that while he looked old that by no means did it mean he lacked in strength. He had seen Jedi older than this man who had struck down whole units of Mandalorians during the war.

"I believe so," Revan responded, understanding the Mandalorian's caution. "Now when we are brought to the chief's hut I want you all to be ready for a fight. We've taken enough of this slavers orders," he told them more quietly.

"About damn time" Canderous said with a smile and a glint in his eyes.

"Whoa wait a minute here Jaks. Are you suggesting we kill the chief?" Carth asked in shock. "You think the other Wookiees will let us get away with that?" he demanded to know.

"Actually we are about to take part in a revolution. The supposed 'madclaw' we were sent to kill was actually Chuundar and Zaalbar's father Freyyr and the former chief of the village," Revan answered with a smile. "We didn't kill him and are going to help him remove Chuundar and those who follow him," he stated.

"You think those Czerka gizaks will just let us do that?" Mission asked with growing excitement at the idea of removing Chuundar from power, not realizing Revan meant to kill him if it came to that.

"They will have no choice. Once Freyyr reclaims power they may find themselves outnumbered and kicked off the planet," Revan responded.

"No senseless killings," Bastila hissed quietly in his ear, feeling very unsure about this whole thing, but knowing there was no way to stop it. The only way would be to warn Chuundar and that wasn't something she would do. He was a monster who had not only sold out his own people, but also betrayed his own father.

"Agreed, but we may end up having to help Freyyr force Czerka out of his village," Revan shot back.

"From there it becomes an internal affair of the Wookiees, so be ready for a fight," he warned her to which she reluctantly nodded. "Carth keep Mission close to you. Mission you stay with Carth and work together when the fighting starts," he ordered to which both nodded although Mission looked slightly annoyed at being singled out.

Before anything else could be said, the door opened and group of Czerka guards and Wookiees entered pointing their weapons at them. "Chuundar wants to see you before you leave," one of the guards stated before indicating them to follow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Revan took a close look at the increased presence of guards when they reentered Chuundar's hut. Zaalbar stood off the side looking very confused. He growled low in his throat wondering what Chuundar had been telling him.

"You brought trouble to my world outsider. Chakwell told me of the fight with those called Sith," Chuundar said in what was supposed to be an intimidating voice. "You have endangered my people, for that you must pay," he stated.

"Zaalbar, what has this Hutt spawn been telling you?" Revan inquired, ignoring the threat from Chuundar and focusing on his brother, hoping whatever had been said hadn't poisoned the Wookiee's mind against them. He doubted it would go over well with Mission, and not only did he respect the Wookiee, he believed he would be very useful against not only Malak, but anything else they may encounter.

"Chuundar has said many things, some of it sounds like reason, but I don't know what to truly think about it," Zaalbar answered slowly.

"Don't listen to the gizak brain Big Z," Mission shouted, not liking what her friend had said. "Whatever he has said is a big fat lie," she spat before letting out a yelp as one of the guards pressed his blaster against her back.

It was all Canderous needed to turn and ram his fist into the guard's face. He smirked as he heard the satisfying sound of the man's nose breaking. Before anything else could happen the door to the hut burst open and Freyyr stormed inside. Zaalbar looked shocked to see his father enter as Chuundar had told him he had been killed years ago.

"Father, what a surprise," Chuundar growled for once sounding truly angered. "So you failed to complete the task I asked. You betrayed my trust," he spat as he stood up.

"Father," Zaalbar said quietly, quickly realizing that his brother had lied about him being killed, which meant he probably lied about everything else he had told him.

"You left us little choice but to comply with your request, but we made no deal," Revan replied as he folded his arms across his chest. "Hence once we learned who Freyyr was we decided against killing him. He is the rightful chief of this village and he has not sold out his people to slavers," he continued.

"Stand down Chuundar I have returned to reclaim my rightful place as chief," Freyyr demanded with a roar. "I have Bacca's blade and I challenge you," he added.

Chuundar glared at Freyyr before laughing at his father's challenge. He was confident in his guards and his Czerka allies. Pulling his sword he jumped at Freyyr who quickly parried the attack, from there chaos erupted as the guards attacked the others. Mission remembered Jak's order and quickly moved to Carth's side and began to do her best to protect his flank. Carth pulled his blasters and opened fire as did Canderous who threw Zaalbar's bowcaster to the Wookiee first.

The Wookiee caught it with a roar and used it to kill one of the guards as he tried to attack Freyyr from behind.

Revan, Bastila and Jolee each pulled their lightsabers and waded into the fight. Canderous pulled his own blaster cannon and took cover before unleashing a hail of fire. It felled two of the Czerka guards as they tried to rush him.

Revan cut down a rather tall Wookiee before he was attacked by a Czerka guard with a vibro blade. It should have been an easy fight, but the guard was clearly skilled with a blade which helped him deflect Revan's attacks. He was pushed back somewhat before he decided to change tactics. He ducked another swing and then swiped at the man's knees. The man screamed and fell to the floor as his knees buckled. Revan put him out of his misery with a quick strike to this chest. Bastila's double bladed lightsaber suddenly came over him and cut down another of Chuundar's guards, he quickly moved forward as Zaalbar dropped his bowcaster and grabbed a sword and moved to help his father battle Chuundar who seemed to be winning. Bastila winced as a guard almost managed to wound her in the side with his blaster, the only reason it missed was Revan pushing her out of the way. She watched as he turned and flung his lightsaber straight into the man's chest, it then returned to him as he recalled it through the force.

Carth ducked as a few more guards entered the hut before unleashing another wave of fire from his blasters. Mission's and Canderous own blaster fire joined his ,felling four of the new guards while the last three managed to get out of the way. One charged Canderous who dropped his blaster cannon and pulled a long knife from his belt. He grinned savagely as he met the charge and began to exchange blows with the guard. The other two exchanged blaster fire with Mission and Carth, Zaalbar roared in rage as he protected Freyyr from Chuundar's attack as his father slipped and fell. He pushed his brother backwards as his father regained his footing and moved to help. Chuundar grunted as he tried to hold off two separate attacks. Seeing most of his guards were taken down he began to panic somewhat. Howling as he was caught in the leg by his brother's blade he used his anger to push back. Jolee spun in a wild arc and cut down two more Wookiee guards. He wondered just what this Chuundar had done to convince them to join him when he was selling out his own people.

Revan let out a curse as he was struck in the shoulder by a blade from his right, he turned to see another coming right at him and he knew he would not be able to deflect it in time. In a flash of force speed, Bastila was suddenly in front of him deflecting the strike before swinging her blade sideways and cutting both men down. He couldn't help but chuckle as she saved his life once more. She glanced at him and he noted something in her eyes that pulled at him but it was quickly hidden as she looked away. He heard a roar and turned to see Zaalbar and Freyyr break through Chuundar's defense and stab him in the chest from both sides. The traitorous Wookiee let out a final roar before he collapsed dead. The three remaining guards hesitated as they saw their leader fall, that was all that was needed for Canderous and Carth to finish them off.

Revan sat down as he fingered his wound, he was surprised when Bastila quickly moved to his side to clean it out and bandage it. Canderous moved to cover the door and Carth moved to help him. They peeked out of the windows, but noted the rest of the village seemed quiet. Neither veteran liked that, it seemed wrong to them for it to be so quiet when their chief had just been killed.

"I'm sorry I doubted you my son," Freyyr's guilt ridden voice was the first thing to break the silence that had descended. "I should have listened, but I didn't want to think ill of my first born," he admitted knowing it was a weak excuse.

"I understand father," Zaalbar responded as he looked down at his brother's corpse. He felt both sorrow and righteousness at finally having ended his brother's madness, he felt justified and redeemed in the eyes of his people.

"Your friends are people of their word," Freyyr observed, moving on to less emotional and hurtful topics. "They didn't have to help me. They could have just killed me, but they listened and agreed to aide me," he told him.

"They are good people father and I owe a life debt to this one," Zaalbar replied, indicating Revan who just nodded at them. "He saved me once already, now he has not only saved my father, but my village," he added.

"And we are willing to help you reclaim your village fully from the slavers of the Czerka corporation," Revan said as he stood back up as Bastila finished bandaging his wounded shoulder. "If it is one thing I think we can all agree on, it is a hatred of slavers," he stated.

"And what do you ask of us in return?" Freyyr inquired as he considered the request and his son's friends in turn.

"Nothing," Revan answered much to the surprise of Bastila and Canderous. "I don't ask for anything, once your village is free you may continue the fight to remove Czerka on your own," he continued.

"Then why offer to help us?" Freyyr asked not as trusting of outsiders as he used to be, but more willing to trust these as his son had vouched for them.

"I hate slavers in all forms and you are my friend's father, it is the right thing to do. Not only to help Zaalbar, but to help bring balance back to your planet," Revan answered knowing he was throwing Bastila off guard, which worked to his advantage in gaining her trust.

"Very well we accept," Freyyr agreed before leaving the hut and yelling something in his native language.

The others watched as the entire village soon appeared before the newly returned chief, whatever he was saying seemed to be rallying them into a frenzy. Zaalbar moved to his father's side and roared something. The Wookiees began to grab weapons where ever they could. Bastila watched, feeling like she should be stopping this, but Revan's words as well as what she had seen Chuundar and his Czerka allies do made her hesitant to step in. This fight was going to happen no matter what she tried, she knew that and in one sense she could understand the urge to reclaim their planet. She asked herself how she would feel if her planet was subjugated, then the memory of being in the hands of the Black Vulkars came back to her and she felt a spike of anger surge through her.

The roaring cries of a host of Wookiees broke through her thoughts and she turned to watch the host turn and head out of the village towards the Czerka base near the landing pad. She felt Revan's hand on her lower back and she looked up to catch his concerned look, unsure what to say or do she instead followed the others as they followed the Wookiees. Revan watched her go and smiled inwardly while blocking any of his feelings travel ling down the bond, whether she knew it or not she was slowly beginning to follow him. All he needed was to keep going slowly and without knowing it she would become his ally, maybe if he was lucky much more than that.

+TR+

(Dantoonie, Jedi Academy)

Master Vandar shivered as he felt a vision of complete darkness overcome him, yet as he adjusted to the darkness he saw a white blinding light of in the distance and getting stronger. After a few minutes the vision ended with the light eclipsing his entire vision, opening his eyes and blinking wildly he wondered just what the vision meant. Did it mean the Sith were going to win the war? Or was it pointing at a brief darkness eclipsing the galaxy only for the Jedi to return and defeat them? Whatever it meant, he felt a great change was on the horizon and he had no idea if the Jedi would survive as they were. Had they made a mistake somewhere in this war, maybe something related to Bastila and her allies mission or was it their choice about Revan? Too many questions he thought, letting out a sigh the small Jedi Master closed his eyes and wondered what to do about this latest vision.

+TR+

(Outer Rim)

Meetra Surik gritted her teeth as she struggled up the rocky outcrop she had been climbing to reach what she hoped would be a decent base camp. Being exiled in her mind wasn't a fun experience. Worse was being cut off from the force thanks to what happened over Malachor V, the battle may have won the Republic the war against the Mandalorians, but the cost she had paid had been high.

And she had not been the only one to pay a price; Revan had paid the price in the blood of his friends and allies. So many had followed him out of loyalty and she knew each death had hit him hard, war had changed them all and not one of them had come through the war as they had been before it. Finally reaching the outcrop she dropped her pack and looked out over the silent mountainside. It was peaceful here, but she missed the more boisterous noise of the core systems. More and more she felt the urge to return home, she'd almost believe it was the force trying to tell her this, but she knew that was impossible.

Looking up into the sky she decided maybe it was time to head home, the Jedi had no right to exile her permanently. She was no threat to them, not anymore. She wanted to find Revan and see how he and the others fared, and she wanted to see her other friends beside Revan as she was tired of the silence. 'Frack it, time to head home and damn the Jedi if they don't like it,' she said silently to herself as she turned and began to make camp.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Kashyyk)

Revan cut down the Czerka guards at the gate that led into the Czerka compound, neither had the chance to reach for their weapons. His senses quickly warned him of an incoming attack, glancing up he saw the two autocannons that guarded the gate come online and begin to lock onto him. Using the force he sped towards the left one while Jolee and Bastila went for the right one. He used his lightsaber to cut right the autocannon's ammo storage magazine and watched the cannon blow up in a plume of smoke. Beside him Jolee and Bastila destroyed the barrel and the ammo stack causing the same affect, this left the way to the Czerka compound open. Freyyr growled loudly and as one the host of Wookiees surged forward. Revan and his crew quickly followed into a halo of blaster fire and screaming.

The Czerka guards managed to try and form a battle line, but they were quickly overwhelmed by the sheer mass of Wookiees. They no longer feared the advanced weapons of the corporation now that they had a chief who inspired them to fight along with new allies to aide them. Revan headed straight for the landing pad, he knew some of the Czerka officers would try and escape and he intended to ensure that didn't happen. He found Juhani fighting a rather large Twi'lek in Czerka armor and he quickly moved to help, he also noted T3 on the ramp firing his own internal blasters at another guard.

"They want our ship," Juhani shouted as she sensed his approach.

"Over our dead bodies," Revan vowed and his cut the Twi'lek in half with a viscous swipe of his lightsaber, before spinning sideways and taking the head off the guard T3 was fighting. He ignored the head as it bounded over the landing pad and into the deep jungle. T3 beeped a thank you as it moved closer to him.

"By the force what is happening?" Juhani inquired clearly angry. "One minute I'm checking the port thrusters and the next we are under attack," she told him.

"Revolution," Revan answered simply. "We are helping the Wookiees take back their village, from there they will take back their planet," he explained at her look indicating she wanted a better explanation.

Juhani stared at him for a few seconds as the memories of her past came forward, her time on Taris where she had been captured and enslaved by Xor the slave master of Taris's under city. She felt the familiar anger and instead of fighting it like the Jedi had taught her, she embraced it and ran into the fight wanting to help the Wookiees gain their freedom as Revan had once freed her so long ago. She cut down a guard as he attempted to stab Bastila who was busy fighting the guard who had insulted Zaalbar and got into Revan's face when he retaliated. She ducked the wild swings from the guard who she could see was in a panic about the sudden attack. She forced any Jedi teachings about peace and respect for life from her mind, she focused solely on surviving. Finally she found a flaw in his defense and cut him down with a swipe to his side, then followed it up with a slash across his throat. This was a battle and she intended to survive past it, she had a mission to complete and while she would regret the loss of life she knew it was necessary.

Zaalbar cut down the Czerka manager as he tried to flee with a chest he assumed to be filled with credits, credits from the sale of his people.

Mission cried out in pain as she was pushed out of the way by Canderous, she was about to lash out at him when she saw him take a blade to his back although his armor prevented any real damage. She grabbed her fallen blaster, twisted back and shot the guard as he tried to bring his weapon back around to finish Canderous who was trying to bring his cannon to bear. He nodded in thanks before wading back into the fight. Carth unleashed a hail of fire as he brought down another guard. He then paused as he realized the rest of the guards were been hacked down by the host of Wookiees, blood oozed all over the landing pad as did their bodies. He watched as one rather angry Wookiee picked up one of the remaining guards and then broke his back. The guard yelled out in agony before his neck was broken. He turned away sickened by the sight, it reminded him of the war and what the Mandalorians were capable of. Revan trust his lightsaber into the last guard as he tried to rush him. He smirked as he watched the body fall knowing there was now a few less slavers in the galaxy.

"FREEDOM," Zaalbar shouted as he raised his bowcaster in celebration. As one the other Wookiees did the same. Bastila quickly moved to Revan's side, doing her best to ignore the dead bodies, especially those she had helped to kill.

She knew if the council learned of what had happened here she would be in deep trouble, yet she couldn't find it in herself to feel really guilty. These men had been slavers. They were as evil as Revan had said. That they had found a willing accomplice in Chuundar just made it easier for them to work, all they cared for was greed. She felt the satisfaction Revan felt as he surveyed the dead, in his mind the less slavers the better the galaxy would be. She shook her head, wondering if Revan was affecting her thinking through the bond, there was no way she would have thought such things before she had forged it. She began to worry just what she would become if the bond got stronger. She missed the look Revan shot her as he sensed her troubled thoughts. The more she questioned herself the more confused she would get he knew, but in the end the fact she had took part in the fight showed she was beginning to forget the Jedi's rules and teachings. The roar of a ship made them all look up, Revan frowned as he sensed a force sensitive being in the ship, and he shouted at the others not to open fire and just waited as the ship came in for landing.

"A Jedi?" Bastila inquired having sensed the same thing as Revan had. She also noted Jolee and Juhani had moved forward so they must have sensed it as well.

"Possibly, it is no Sith that's for sure," Revan answered as the ship landing beside the Ebon Hawk. "Just keep yourself armed just in case," he warned them.

Finally the docking ramp of the unknown ship opened and out came a young man in a red and black jumpsuit; it was the lightsaber hanging from his belt that captured their attention. They missed the smile that suddenly graced Carth's features, for once it was clear of any of the usual falseness that clouded his smile.

"Zayne," Carth shouted as he rushed forward putting his blasters away as he did so. "What in the force are you doing here?" he demanded as he pulled the younger man into a hug which was eagerly returned.

"Carth… I cannot believe it is you," Zayne responded as the Arkanian offshoot stepped out of the ship. Revan's eyebrow rose in surprise as he suddenly realized who had arrived, he remembered Alek's tales of meeting both these individuals at the beginning of their attempts to convince the council to go to war. "Thought you were out with the fleet last I heard," he added.

"Ran into some serious trouble and my ship was destroyed over Taris," Carth answered with a sigh. "Hey Jarael," he greeted as the woman reached Zayne's side who nodded back. "We barely made it off in time before Malak bombed it into ruin," he muttered.

"We heard," Jarael said with a bitter and horrified look in her eyes. "It is still hard to believe Alek could do such a thing," she added. "Why did he become such a monster?" she asked. "Taris used to be my home. It was Zayne's home and a half a dozen others that Alek knew and he destroyed it," she spat in anger while Zayne looked away in sorrow.

"You'd have to ask Revan that question and he's dead," Carth finally answered not knowing what else to say. He missed the looked Zayne got on his face as he looked at Carth's companions and settled on Revan.

Revan knew who Zayne was, but he was certain Zayne didn't know who he was. They had never met during Zayne's time as a fugitive. And hopefully the force would not give him away. He knew Bastila wouldn't say anything as she had promised to keep his identity a secret.

"Who said it was Revan's fault what Malak became?" Revan couldn't help but ask, not liking that he was being blamed for what his friend had become. He may have started him on the path, but Malak had chosen to continue down it until he became a tyrant and a monster willing to wipe out millions if only to kill one person. "You have no idea what happened to them out there Carth, Malak could have been the one to find what corrupted them," he pointed out, ignoring the look Bastila covertly sent him.

"Revan was in charge of the fleet Jaks," Carth shot back. "He led them into the darkness of the outer rim in pursuit of the Mandalorians," he argued.

"We didn't come to get into an argument about Malak and what he became," Zayne interrupted the conversation before the argument could get worse. He knew the subject of Alek was still a sensitive one to those who had known him before his fall to the dark side. "We came to find Bastila Shan, we were told she was on Kashyyk," he told them.

"I'm surprised the council would reveal our location to anyone," Bastila said in surprise. Shocked she was the reason they had come to this planet.

"They owe us," Zayne responded with a laugh while Jarael giggled as she recalled the slight argument Zayne had with Master Vandar about this very thing. Thankfully the small Jedi Master had seen sense, it was good to know some of the Jedi still remembered what they have gone through to bring the truth to life and expose the covenant.

"Why are you looking for me?" Bastila finally inquired having shaken herself out of her surprise.

"We were on Tatooine when we ran into a woman in the local bar, she was showing a picture to everyone who would pay attention to her," Zayne answered. "We stopped and listened, I recognized your photo from the local news casts and I asked why she was looking for you," he continued exchanging a quick look with Jarael. "Bastila it was your mother, she wishes to see you urgently," he told her as easily as he could.

Bastila felt her emotional control snap the instant she heard it was her mother who wanted to see her. It evoked memories of her past she had believed put behind her. She noted Revan stagger somewhat from the emotional overload she was sending through the bond, she tried desperately to regain control and stop the flood of emotions and memories, but found it a struggle. The others watched as the two of them collapsed to the floor. Revan growled low in this throat as he tried to block out what he was feeling and seeing from Bastila. Never had he known such a powerful reaction to such a simple word, granted he had never shared a force bond with anyone before either.

"You alright kid?" Jolee asked as he moved to his side and tried to check him out.

"It's not me, it's her," Revan growled in response and pointing at Bastila. "Get a grip Bastila please, I can't take much more of this," he shouted at her making her wince.

Bastila closed her eyes and struggled to regain her control, slowly bit by bit she began to calm down. She pushed her memories of her family back in the deepest recesses of her mind where they belonged. Finally the flood of emotions and memories over the bond stopped and she heard Revan give a sigh of relief. 'I'm sorry Revan,' she managed to whisper to him.

"You okay Bastila?" Mission asked, unsure what just had happened. She knelt down next to her and tried to help her up, but Bastila for now chose to stay on the floor.

"I'm fine I just had not expected that answer. It stirred up long buried feelings where my mother is concerned," Bastila told her and the others. "Sadly Jaks felt the full brunt of it due to the force bond we share," she added as she rubbed her forehead. "I apologize for my weakness in my emotional control," she offered as she finally stood back up aware they had a large crowd which included the Wookiees.

Revan was at least thankful she had managed to remember to refer to him by his false identity, getting back up he felt her regain control of herself much to his relief. Feeling so many wild emotions at once had been disturbing to say the least, the memories even more so, especially as they were not his. Now he saw the negative side effects of the bond they shared, this might prove more trouble than he had first realized still it was the best way he had to gain Bastila's trust.

"I guess even Jedi can have bad pasts," Carth muttered quietly to himself.

"D…Did my mother say why she wants to see me?" Bastila finally inquired as she looked between Zayne and Jarael.

"No, just that it was very important and that she didn't have much time left to look for you, although I'm not sure what she meant by that," Zayne answered, hoping it didn't mean anything bad.

Bastila closed her eyes and tried to think of what it was her mother wanted objectively, sadly her mind refused to cooperate and found the worst things she could think of in this regard. 'We will go to see her, if you don't it could cost you later on,' Revan's calm and rather soft tone cut her thoughts off. 'Worse it is possible Malak might find her, and what he would do to her is beyond what you would wish for most of your enemies,' he advised.

'I don't want to agree with you Revan, but I can't fault your words,' Bastila said with an internal sigh as they conversed over the bond. It was turning out to be a handy thing in keeping Revan's true identity a secret as she had promised, and it was also helpful to have conversations they didn't want the others to hear. "We have to go to Tatooine anyway, I guess seeing her couldn't hurt," she finally said aloud although only Revan could tell she didn't meant that.

"The sooner we leave the better, the more time we waste here the more chances Malak will have to find us," Carth said stepping forward.

"He already has," Revan stated, gaining their full attention. "Calo Nord somehow survived Taris and begged Malak for a chance at revenge. He tried to kill me and Jolee and capture Bastila, but we killed him and his hired thugs," he reported.

"Good riddance to bad garbage," Canderous snarled angered he had not been there to see Nord's death, or more to the point angered he had not been the one to finish Nord and rid him of his life.

"So Malak knows we survived now?" Carth inquired in concern. Now that the Dark Lord knew they lived, it would make their mission all the harder to complete.

"Yes he knows," Bastila agreed with a nod of her head. 'Worse he knows Revan lives,' she thought bitterly. The Council should be made aware of this news she thought, before the idea died as her eyes met those of Revan. Telling them this news may make the Council do something even worse than trying to wipe Revan's mind. Deciding against contacting them she headed for the Ebon Hawk.

Revan let out a short breath of relief as Bastila made her choice, he would have had to convince her otherwise and he knew had he been forced to do so it may have become a heated argument. That wasn't something that would help build her trust in him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Revan turned to find Zaalbar talking to his father as the other Wookiees looked on. Noting Zayne and Jarael of to the side, he made a snap decision and walked over to them.

"Considering your talents I would ask that you join us in our mission," Revan stated, gaining both of their attentions. "Considering your history, I think your aid would be of great benefit to us," he added. "Knowing Malak he would not have forgotten either of you, or the slight you gave him when you turned him down twice to stay with Zayne," he continued only to realize he had again slipped up by revealing he knew things he should not know. He could already see Jarael looking at him in confusion, a hint of anger in her eyes also. Zayne was looking at him closely, clearly wondering how he knew such a personal detail, not something mention in the official history of their journey.

"How do you know that?" Jarael demanded, she didn't like to remember those times not now that Malak had become such a monster.

"It's a long story, one I will have to tell eventually, but for now I can't say anything," Revan quickly responded. "I'm sorry if it upsets you to remember Alek as he was. He has to be stopped and quickly before he burns anymore planets to the ground," he told them hoping to play to their horror of the things Malak had done. "Bastila has to be protected while we accomplish our mission, the more help we have the better off she will be and our mission will succeed" he added.

"Do you really think Malak would come after us?" Jarael asked in fear.

Revan snorted in annoyance at the question even though he tried not to. "Yes he would, you didn't see what your refusals did to him or the jealously that erupted from your union with Zayne," he told them, again confusing them with knowledge he shouldn't have.

Zayne didn't like what he was hearing. Alek had been a friend and an ally during his time as a fugitive. He had helped them multiple times, the only times he had not been keen on Alec was when he tried to convince Jarael to leave with him. Hearing about the things he had done since becoming a Sith had sickened them both, what this Jedi said was true he had to be stopped. But they didn't come here to join up on another crazy quest. They had come to deliver a message and they had done so. That should be it end of story, but he could already feel the fear of what Malak would do if he captured them. He had his followers on a hundred worlds, finding them would be child's play. Letting out a frustrated sigh he glanced at Jarael to find her already giving him a questioning look, he saw the fear he felt himself reflected in her eyes.

"We'll join you," Zayne finally said after searching for an answer while getting lost in Jarael's eyes. "We won't be safe until Malak is stopped," he agreed with a sigh as his hand strayed to his lightsaber.

The only thing he kept from his time as a Padawan, he had used it in the war when he had been conscripted into the army against the Mandalorians. He had hoped not to be drawn into another war, but it seemed the Force had other ideas.

"I better tell Gryph. He won't be happy, but he will understand and he can take the ship back to base if we are to use your ship," Jarael said, knowing she wouldn't let Zayne go into danger alone, especially not against Malak.

It had been bad enough when he was conscripted into the war, she'd had to stay behind and wait for news. Those long months of waiting had been the hardest time of her life, but Zayne had come back to her alive, but troubled from what he had seen during his service in the army. When he had come back the first thing he had done is purpose to her, she had accepted. They had plans to marry in the new year, now those plans seemed uncertain as the Sith closed in on the Republic. If they wanted a future free of such evil, they had to help stop Malak once and for all. They both headed back to their ship to talk to Gryph who had decided to stay inside, he'd said this was a fool's errand due to them not getting paid for it which was what they would expect from him.

Revan smiled glad he had gotten their agreement to help. Zayne's unique ability with the Force may come in handy fully trained as a Jedi or not. He had learned from Malak's tales of him that Zayne seemed to accomplish things he had no right doing, clearly the Force was with him. Turning he noted the others getting the Ebon Hawk prepped for flight. Only Zaalbar remained with the other Wookiees, he walked over to see what he would do.

"Your village is yours once more as I promised, from here we leave you as we have an important mission to complete," Revan said to Freyyr. "Your son has already aided us in this mission, you should be proud of him," he added knowing Bastila was listening in from where she stood near one of the weapon points on the wing. He knew the value of loyalty and this would help gain loyalty from both Zaalbar and more importantly Bastila. How to gain loyalty was something he had learned during the war.

"I thank you outsider for your aid and for helping my son escape what would have been certain death on Taris," Freyyr responded. "You will always be welcome back here, my son has chosen to go with you to honor his life debt," he added. I ask that you ensure he returns to me once your mission is complete," he requested.

"I will do my best Freyyr, but as I'm sure you know in war anything can happen," Revan replied. "I wish you well in reclaiming your world, if you need any help then call and we will return and help as best as we can," he promised before he turned and headed for the ship while taking in Bastila's shocked look at the conversation she had overheard.

Bastila watched him board the ship before trying to understand why Revan was acting completely different than what she expected of him. 'Was it an act to make himself seem more human and less of the monster the Jedi had taught her to think of him as?' she wondered. 'Or was it possible Revan really did respect and like their companions?' she mused inwardly. Either way she noted how Zaalbar and Freyyr reacted to his words, he had won them over even if they didn't know who he really was. She heard the engines of the second ship power up, turning she watched Zayne and Jarael walk over to her as their ship blasted of the pad and vanished in a matter of seconds.

"Well Gryph took that as well as I thought he would, but as always he turned it to his advantage and basically said he would use our time away to earn some honest credits," Zayne said with a smile and shake of his head in amusement at his friend's view of things.

"You are coming with us?" Bastila inquired with surprise.

"Your Jedi friend asked us too, he raised some good points as to why we should join you," Jarael added, even as she tried to forget what may happen should Malak capture either of them.

"His name is Jaks," Mission said as she walked pass them with Zaalbar finally making it back after saying goodbye to his father. "Great guy," she added as she followed her friend inside the ship.

"Does everything check out Bastila?" Carth shouted from the top of the ramp.

"Yes the ship is in good shape, no damage from the fighting or the attack we suffered on the way here," Bastila called back as she moved to enter the ship with Zayne and Jarael following. "We can leave when you are ready," she added as they boarded and closed the ramp.

Freyyr stood and watched as the ship his son was on lifted off and hovered over the landing pad for a few seconds, everything had chanced within so short a time he still felt it could only be a dream. But as he watched the Ebon Hawk shoot into space he knew it was no dream, he was once more chief of his village and a leader in the war to liberate their world from the slavers of Czerka. His youngest son had returned a warrior, and had proven himself loyal to his people and removed any doubt on his past actions. He had acted in the best interests of the tribe, but he had been stupid and stubborn. He had refused to listen to Zaalbar and in so doing nearly helped destroy his village and his people.

Chuundar had been evil and when he had betrayed him he had proven Zaalbar had been telling the truth. Now Chuundar was dead, executed during the challenge. He felt sorrow for having to kill his own eldest son, but in the end it had to be done if his people were to be free. Listening to the cries of triumph around him as his people embraced their newly won freedom he knew this was only the beginning. From there they would liberate other villages close by, and from there they would retake their world in time. Raising his hands in victory, he turned and headed back to the village. There was much to do, including burying his son and burning the bodies of the Czerka guards.

+TR+

(Leviathan)

Darth Malak sat in his private chambers trying to feel the flow of the Force, but for some reason the answers refused to come to him. He saw no images of the future and the usual pulse of the dark side failed to manifest when he meditated. He frowned in annoyance before he finally gave up and exited his chambers. He had been informed by Karath that his infiltration team had returned with the information he sought concerning Revan. Entering the bridge he found the full team waiting for him.

Karath stood of to the side going over the latest reports on the resupply they were undergoing.

"Master, we have the information you require including all we could find on the defenses Dantoonie and the Jedi Enclave has," the team leader, one of the two Sith warriors in the team, stated as they all bowed before him.

"Excellent," Malak responded as he took the pad he was offered. He liked it when his people showed some actual initiative and independent thought when it was needed as long as they didn't allow that independent thought to sway them to turn on him. The information on the Enclave and Dantoonie's defenses wasn't what he had asked for, but it would prove useful in time. "You have done well- I assume none of the foolish Jedi suspected any of you during your mission?" he inquired dangerously. His very tone made his words seem like the threat it was meant to be.

"No master, at no time were we suspected of being anything but loyal Republic soldiers and Jedi," the other Sith responded. "They were easily fooled," he added to which the others nodded in agreement.

"Good, you have pleased me," Malak responded as he looked at the information on Revan. "You will have the week to relax before your next assignment," he stated before indicating they could leave.

"Thank you Master, you are most generous" the team leader said with a quick bow before leaving.

"Yes I'm," Malak muttered in response, knowing full well that had they failed him they would all be dead and they knew that.

So the Jedi captured Revan during the ambush, it seemed his sneak attack would have succeeded in killing his former friend had it not been for the actions of Bastila Shan. He cursed her and vowed once she was captured that she would suffer even greater than he had planned before he broke her, that girl had ruined his chances of being rid of Revan permanently. But his anger cooled as he read about what the Jedi had done to him. They had wiped his mind, effectively killing him anyway. On one side he was pleased by this news as it meant Revan wasn't helping the Jedi find the Star Forge, although clearly they had learned of its existence somehow. On the other side he was furious that they had done it, for all the hatred he now had against Revan he had once been his best friend who he had followed into war and darkness. To now know he was little more than a puppet angered him greatly, it made his own time as Revan's apprentice seem a joke if such a man as the one he followed could be brought so low.

"Admiral Karath, I want you and the other admirals and generals to plan an assault on Dantoonie and the Jedi Enclave to take place in a month's time," Malak ordered as he handed the pad over to the man.

"At once sir," Karath responded with a bow, knowing from the look on his Master's face not to question his order at all. He quickly left the bridge to call a meeting of the senior admirals and generals.

Malak watched him go with a glare at his back. Karath was an able Admiral, but he was only loyal out of fear. Not that he minded that, but sometimes he got the feeling Karath would have preferred that Revan stayed in control of the empire. In time he may have to get rid of him, for now he still had his uses. Turning he gazed out into the dark galaxy and wondered if Revan was truly gone. 'Could someone as powerful as Revan have fallen prey to the Jedi's mind tricks?' he asked himself. He had no answer to that question, either way Revan or whoever the Jedi had programmed him to be would die.

+TR+

(Outer Rim)

Meetra Surik sensed the attack even before it came, even without her connection to the Force her battle senses honed during the Mandalorian war were intact. She rolled out of her bed and grabbed her nearby sword. She wished she still had her lightsaber, but that witch Atris had it the last time she had seen it. She found herself facing two lightsaber wielding enemies. Strangely she found she recognized one of them. The female Twi'lek brought memories from the wars forward, before she could say anything they attacked. She blocked each of their blows before dropping to her knees and sweeping the males legs out from under him. Before he could recover she rolled forward and slammed her fist into his face, this had the side effect of not only knocking him out but breaking his nose. Rolling again she just avoided the female's swipe at her head, coming back to her feet she faced her attacker head on. But again the face of the Twi'lek brought memories forward, she knew this woman.  
"Wait," she ordered. "I know you," she told her.

The Twi'lek frowned as if in thought before lunging forward and trying to impale her with her lightsaber, Meetra jumped out of the way just in time. Had she still her force connection it wouldn't have been so close she thought angrily. Again the Twi'lek came at her, but this time Meetra met the trust and tried to use her power advantage to knock the weapon out of her attackers hand. The Twi'lek struggled against the move, so Meetra decided on a move Revan had taught her during the first month of their campaign against the Mandalorians. Quickly unlocking their weapons she parried left, the Twi'lek moved to counter only for Meetra to suddenly spin right and aim right for her attackers legs. Somehow the Twi'lek jumped out of the way. She had known the move was coming as soon as she moved right. That more than anything confirmed in Meetra's mind she knew this woman, she had to have served with Revan to have known about that move as it was one of his personal moves. Finally the memory came to her of Revan's aide, a young Twi'lek who while not a Jedi had been gifted a lightsaber of her own by Revan for her acts of bravery, especially when she had saved his life and took a blaster hit to her side meant for him.

"Rikka," Meetra shouted just as the Twi'lek came back at her, this caused her attacker to pause and frown in confusion. "Your name is Rikka, you were General Revan's aide during the war," she pressed, lowering her sword a little but ready to bring it back up if she attacked again. "You earned that lightsaber even though you are not a Jedi for saving Revan's life," she continued.

Finally the Twi'lek lowered her own weapon as stared at Meetra trying to recognize her face. "How do you know that?" Rikka demanded as she shut her lightsaber off and moved to check on her companion. "Only those close to Revan knew about my role as his aide," she stated.

"You don't recognize me?" Meetra inquired, knowing in the year or two since the war she had changed, her hair was longer than it had once been and she had dyed it from her normal black to red. Her eyes were probably less innocent than they had been. The Mass Shadow Generator and Malachor V had ripped that away.

"You seem familiar, but I don't know you," Rikka answered as her cohort began to come back to his senses, moaning as he reached up to touch his broken nose which was bleeding heavily.

"I'm General Meetra Surik," Meetra reintroduced herself, feeling a little bit let down at not being recognized. She had been Revan's closest friend and ally after Malak, their friendship had even gone beyond friendship for a short time which all came to an end when Malachor V happened. The pain of that moment would live inside her forever. The loss of her connection to the force made it all the more painful.

Rikka's eyes widened as she heard the name. She knew it well as it belonged to Revan's closest ally now that she could discount the traitor Malak. She got up and moved to stare at the woman she had attacked. It was the eyes she recognized first. Stepping back she took note of the longer hair and new color, but in the end she now knew it was Meetra Surik in front of her. Revan would have her head if she accidentally killed her. She knew the two of them had been very close during the war. Rikka had done her best to hold together the part of the fleet that had broken away from the empire, once Malak had betrayed Revan. They had fled to the prearranged sector of space Revan had planned for in the event he was betrayed. Only those who they knew were loyal to the same cause he still fought for were told. Only those who had not become infected by the dark side as Malak and his followers had been warned of the rendezvous. They no longer had to pretend to be Sith and they no longer had any loyalty to the empire. They had once again taken on the name they had been known by during the Mandalorian War, they were the Revanchists. But she needed someone who could hold the fleet together until Revan found them or they found him, she knew some of them were losing hope that Revan still lived.

"It is you General, my apologies," Rikka said with a short bow as her ally climbed to his feet painfully and did the same. "I didn't recognize you with the new hair color," she added.

"Rikka, what are you doing out here?" Meetra asked as she put her own weapon away now that the threat of bloodshed was gone. "Is Revan here?" she demanded to know as it suddenly occurred to her that the last time she had seen Rikka she had been standing behind Revan as they said goodbyes after Malachor V.

"I'm afraid Revan is missing in action due to Malak betraying him," Rikka reported and Meetra could hear the anger and fury the Twi'lek now held for Malak.

"HE DID WHAT?" Meetra demanded as her own anger spiked at this revelation as she stepped closer to Rikka and her friend.

"It is a long story General, much has changed since you left us," Rikka responded slowly unsure how to tell Meetra of the plan Revan had devised to save the Republic once and for all. "Please come with us to our fleet, we will explain it to you, I promise," she stated to which Meetra nodded in agreement as she moved to pack her stuff. "Our finding you here is almost coincidental, Revan would call it the will of the force," she mused as she went to help.

"Yes he would," Meetra agreed with a nod of her head. "Just answer me one thing Rikka," to which the Twi'lek nodded. "Is he alive?" she asked.

"I believe so, we failed to find his body before we were forced to abandon the Revenge," Rikka answered. "We know an escape pod was jettisoned and that there was a survivor from the Jedi strike team that attacked us just before Malak betrayed Revan," she continued. "It is possible the Jedi have him, if they do he is in great danger," she suggested and noted the confusion her answer caused Meetra. "As I said General, it is a long story," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Meetra shook her head wondering just what in the force had Revan and the others done after she left the fleet. 'What kind of insanity had they gotten themselves into? And why had Malak betrayed Revan?' she wondered. They had been best friends even before the war, although now that she thought about it she recalled their friendship had become troubled during the war. She would get the answers out of Rikka, inside however a white hot anger burned within her and she vowed if Revan was dead Malak would pay. And even if Revan survived then Malak would still pay, she followed Rikka and her still injured friend to their shuttle, glad she didn't have to use the small shuttle she had been using herself as it was close to giving out on her.

+TR+

(Ebon Hawk)

Revan rubbed his eyes as he considered what to do after visiting Tatoonie and letting Bastila see her mother. 'Was there any point of going to Manaan or risking the danger of going to Korriban?' he asked himself. They didn't need the star maps, but this team that had sprung up around him needed more trust between the various members. They needed to harness their skills to make them more effective during combat, they also needed more time to work together and learn each other's moves and learn to play of those moves. Going to Manaan might be worth it, but to go to Korriban was asking for disaster to happen. Korriban was home to the ancient Sith spirits that infested the tombs in the valley of the Sith Lords, it also housed the Sith academy he and Malak had built to train new recruits. Taking Bastila there was paramount to basically handing her to Malak, yet it would be a test of her abilities to adapt and survive.

He could divert the ship and see if any of his loyal followers had managed to escape the empire once Malak betrayed him. If they were waiting where they had planned for them to go should Malak betray him then it would be a great help in planning his revenge. That depended on how many had escaped and if they had enough ships as well. Malak had the Star Forge which could create five ships every week at the same time. It was a huge tactical advantage. To regain it he would need a large fleet and a large army to storm it. The Revanchists, if any had survived, would make up the core of his new army. They would bring the experience and expertise they had developed during the war with the Mandalorians. Still even they would not be enough to destroy Malak and his empire and regain the Star Forge. 'He would need allies but where was he to get them?' he wondered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Ebon Hawk)

Bastila sat in the cockpit beside Carth as they headed for Tatoonie, she felt nervous over having to face her mother once more, she had very few good memories of her mother and even then they were tainted by the rest of her memory of the woman who had given birth to her. The Jedi taught you to put your past behind you, to remove or suppress the emotions one felt, but she had never been able to do that. Her emotions had always been close to the surface. Thankfully she had been able to maintain a look of tranquility to her fellow Jedi so they would not see the truth. She had wanted to be a Jedi so much, that the fact she was in truth breaking one of their highest laws troubled her little. Since joining with Revan she had noted her emotions were even harder to control than ever before, and now with the prospect of coming face to face with her mother well it made it almost impossible to control them.

"You okay, Bastila?" Carth's concerned voice broke through her troubled thoughts and made her glance over at the Republic pilot.

"I'm fine," Bastila lied and she shivered at how easy it was for her to do so. Clearly being joined to Revan was having an effect on her, but she wasn't going to admit the truth to the man next to her. "Just thinking about how simpler things were before everything went to hell," she told him.

"Isn't that the truth," Carth said with a bitter chuckle. "I thought once the Mandalorian war was over I would return home and settle down with my wife and son," he told her and she could hear the bitterness in his tone as he spoke. "Then Revan and Malak, two men I had followed and trusted returned with their fleet and began the nightmare all over again," he continued as he stared out the cockpit window, his eyes were dead as he spoke. "I was called back to the fleet, and I went thinking it would be just like before, but I was dead wrong," he all but growled that last word. "Malak destroyed Telos and my wife and son with it, that traitorous scum Saul Karath turned on us and gave them the codes to the planetary defense screen and the defense lasers, making it an easy victory," he spat.

Bastila shivered as she heard the raw hatred in the man's tone, she recalled what Revan had said about Telos. How it was his first act of rebellion and should have been a wake-up call that his friend had fallen, but he had ignored it, it sounded as if the plan was for Telos to be captured intact, but Malak had ignored that order. But what was the truth? Did Malak truly lay waste to Telos on his own merit or was he simply following Revan's orders? She no longer knew what to think, but for some reason she couldn't see Revan ordering an entire planet raised to the ground.

"Revan may be dead, but his legacy remains intact as long as Malak is alive," Carth's bitter voice made her blink and look back at the pilot.

Bastila wondered what Carth would think if he knew Revan was alive and on this ship, somehow she didn't think it would be a good thing for him to find out. Since meeting Carth when she first took control of the Endar Spire she would never have guessed such bitterness and hatred existed within him, it made her wary of the man she had trusted. Silence fell between them as they both got lost in their thoughts, but now and again Bastila would wonder at what was the truth behind the destruction of Telos and she vowed to get the story out of Revan once they reached Tatoonie.

+TR+

(Leviathan Class battleship Revenge)

Meetra just stared at the video file playing on the large screen in the heart of the battleship she found herself on. It was unlike most of the ships she had seen on her way up from the planet from the view port. It seemed the fleet only had several of this class made from something called the Star Forge Rikka had mentioned before, the rest were a collection of other classes and former Republic ships from the same fleet that Revan had led through the war. The fact the command ship was once more called the Revenge was no surprise, it had become Revan's personal motto after all. Now all her focus was on what she was learning from the video, what Revan, Malak and the others had found when they had followed the fleeing Mandalorians pass the Outer Rim.

She felt a shiver run down her spine as she saw the evidence that proved the ancient Sith still lived, the Jedi and Republic had believed the red skinned Sith were wiped out during the purge at the end of the great Hyper Space War. Clearly that was a mistake that could cost the Republic and Jedi greatly, and may already have if what she was being told by Rikka was true. According to Rikka just before Mandalore's death at the hands of Revan, he had admitted that it was at the Sith Empire's dark Emperor's behest that he had led his people in the invasion of the Republic. 'A first probing attack of the Republic and Jedi's strength or an attempt to weaken their old enemy without wasting their own resources and strength?' she wondered.

"How big was this empire, Rikka?" Meetra finally asked once the video stopped playing.

"Huge, at least on par with the Republic as it stands now," Rikka answered as she sat down at the large command table where she and the fellow commanders and captains discussed their options. "We saw large fleet yards building huge battleships, the designs beyond anything we've seen before," she explained. "What few scouts returned reported large multiple training academies for their Sith as well as their normal troopers," she went on. "If they would attack now I'm unsure if we could defeat them, even if we were not currently at war with Malak's false Sith and the Republic," she stated.

"What do you mean at war with the Republic?" Meetra demanded to know as she stared at Rikka hard. Things were even worse than she thought. Something had gone terribly wrong after she left.

"After finding the empire we had a meeting to decide what to do about it," Rikka explained carefully. "It was long and involved a lot of arguing, Revan allowed everyone to have a say," she paused here as she considered her words. "In the end we had three options open to us, one was to return home and warn the Republic and the Jedi of what we had found, but that was dismissed," she went on. "We had already seen what the Jedi would do and the Republic senate would follow their lead and ignore the threat until it was at their throats," she told her, almost growling at the last few words. "We all chose to ignore that choice, there was not one soldier who wished to go back," she said, emphasizing her words to ensure Meetra knew she was serious about this.

Meetra frowned as she considered this before nodding in understanding, having seen the Jedi's actions during the war as well as the Senate's mishandling then it was no surprise no one trusted them to take action if they had gone back to report what they had found.

"The second choice was to attempt to attack the Sith full on before we were discovered, but that choice was dismissed by Revan and Malak and the others agreed," Rikka began again. "We did not have the forces available to us to do enough damage. All it would do would be to cost us lives and ships and maybe in the end bring the Sith down on the Republic while it was still vulnerable after the Mandalorians were defeated," she explained. "This choice was argued over a lot, but in the end the others saw Revan's point. They knew we were not expendable cannon fodder to him and that he would not waste our lives on such a pointless attack," she paused as she remembered the meeting. "What was agreed on were more scouting missions, although we had to be careful as the rumors the others had brought back were disturbing," she picked up again.

"Disturbing how?" Meetra inquired listening to everything that was said carefully.

"The first few scouts brought back reports that this mysterious Sith Emperor could bend a person's mind corrupting them into a mockery of what they used to be," Rikka informed her with a slight shiver. "We could not prove it and we stayed away from the great black temple that was said to be his personal retreat," she added.

Meetra frowned as she considered this and wondered if there was not some truth to this rumor. It might explain why Malak turned against Revan. But then again Malak had been different even before she left the fleet. He had been questioning Revan's orders more and more. He could have just decided he was better off in charge of the fleet than Revan himself, she felt a slight headache forming as she considered things.

"We can discuss the rest later General," Rikka finally said as she noted how tired the other woman looked. "I will have quarters prepared for you," she told her as she stood to leave.

"Before you do that Rikka, I want teams on every world these so called Star Maps are on," Meetra ordered deciding not to argue with her. "If the Jedi have Revan and he still lives there is only one thing they want with him and that is this Star Forge you mentioned," she explained as Rikka looked at her in confusion. "I still don't understand why it is so important, but it strikes me that if it is the center of Malak's war effort, then the Jedi will want to destroy it and the only way they can do that is with Revan," she continued.

"Would Revan actually lead them to it considering his own plans for the Star Forge?" Rikka inquired as she considered Meetra's words.

"He may not have a choice," Meetra countered and a frown marred her features as she considered ways in which the Jedi could force Revan to aide them, she felt anger building up within her. "You said you are at war with the Jedi and the Republic even if for now we are on the side lines until we find Revan, they will treat him as a prisoner of war," she stated before pausing, wondering yet again why they were at war with Republic and the Jedi before deciding to find out before she turned in. "Rikka what was the third choice?" she asked.

Rikka hesitated but the look in Meetra's eyes convinced her to answer. "The last choice was to return home and take command of the Republic and the Jedi, once that was done we were going to build both up into a strong impregnable stronghold that would be strong enough to either withstand the True Sith when they came or to actually invade their empire and destroy it," she told Meetra. "Revan intended to wake the Jedi up to their errors and their blind obedience to rules that are long out of date. He intended to make them stronger by adding a little darkness into their precious code," she explained. "Force them to evolve as the Sith have," she finished.

Meetra stared at Rikka as she digested the answer she had been given, it sounded like something Revan would choose to do if he felt it was necessary. And considering how badly the Jedi and the Senate had acted during the war, well she could see him thinking it was necessary. So that answered how things had come to stand as they were, but it still didn't answer why Malak and half the fleet had turned on Revan and his most loyal followers.

"Everyone agreed with this choice General," Rikka said softly. "Not one person disagreed, we felt it was the only way to save the Republic and the Jedi, not only from the True Sith, but also from the stupidity and corruption they suffered from within," she told her before leaving the room to carry out her orders and to get quarters prepared for their new leader at least until Revan was found.

Meetra watched her leave before slumping back into her chair and wondered what she would do to Revan once they had found him and they were face to face once more. She had a lot to think about now she knew what had happened since she had been gone, but one thing she knew was if Revan was dead then Malak and whoever else was responsible for it would pay. Rikka returned shortly afterwards and led her to her quarters, while she had a shower and got some more sleep word quickly spread through the fleet of her return. It was seen as an omen by many, even those who had begun to lose hope of Revan being alive saw it as a sigh that there was still hope they could complete their mission and even of finding Revan if he lived.

+TR+

(Ebon Hawk)

Revan considered the problem before a smile soon grew as he realized where some of his new allies would come from. We would use Canderous and Mandalore's mask to recruit an army of Mandalorians to fight with them. Canderous was sharp and cunning, he was fast on the draw and willing to kill when necessary. But he also had a code. He did not kill innocents or non-combatants during any attack. He was not like Cassus Fett and his ilk. Canderous would rally those like himself to him and from there help him retake the Star Forge and from there help him take the Republic. In turn this would allow Canderous to save his people from the slow death they now endured. 'The question was would Canderous and his fellow Mandalorians wish to fight for the man who had destroyed them?' He had no clue. Time was against him now. The True Sith must know by now what was going on and they had to see this entire region of the galaxy was open to attack. But they hadn't yet, he wondered why?

Still even with the Mandalorians on their side it would be a hard fight, unless he could find more help. Perhaps he could find some willing allies from within the Republic and Jedi and maybe even Malak's Sith. Risky he knew, but maybe worth it in the end. He could also recruit some mercenaries, some of the best fighters could be found within their ranks and as long as he had enough credits he could hire as many as he could find. Thankfully he'd had enough foresight to set up multiple accounts which only he knew the access codes for. Those accounts Malak had access to was only a small number he had decided to share with his former friend at his insistence. Malak was not a man who thought long term, that was one of his major weaknesses and one he intended to exploit.

"Hey Jaks, Carth told me to tell you we are coming up to Tatoonie," Mission called through his door. "No sign of any Sith presence so far," she added before falling silent clearly waiting for his response.

Opening the door and staring down at the young Twi'lek he couldn't help but be reminded of his aide Rikka during the war. Rikka had been a slave he had saved during the first month of his entrance into the war. He had found a group of Mandalorians of Fett's caliber using the slaves for fun in death matches. He and his men had butchered them in a wild fury, Rikka and her fellow slaves had pledged their loyalty in return for their freedom. Rikka would go on to save his life during one bitter engagement on Dxur. It had cost him many men and almost his own life, but Rikka had pushed him out of the way and took the blast to her side almost killing her in return. He had killed the attacking Mandalorians and then quickly brought Rikka to the medical tent where her life was saved. In honor of her actions during that fight he had given her a lightsaber of her very own even though she had no force connection. He had even trained her himself to use it. Mission had many of Rikka's mannerisms and both were brave and resourceful even in the face of great danger. The main difference was Mission was a Rutian Twi'lek and blue skinned which was more frequent on Ryloth; Rikka was a Lethan Twi'lek with the rare red skin. Thinking about Rikka made him wonder if she had survived Malak's betrayal, if not then he vowed to ensure Malak suffered just that much more.

"Just because we can't see them Mission that does not mean they aren't close by," he finally said, hoping to make sure she took this point on board. "Malak's people are good at staying in the shadows, keep that in mind," he pointed out. "In fact it is a wise policy to always be on your guard, no matter if things look safe or not," he added as he passed her on the way to the cockpit.

"I understand Jaks," Mission said to his back. "But I'm always alert, how do you think I survived before I met big Z?" she asked him almost sarcastically causing him to turn to face her, admiring her spirit. Not many would dare to shoot a question back to him in such a manner, unable to help himself he smiled at her before departing.

Mission smiled herself knowing she had earned some respect from the tall Jedi. She was no kid even if she was only seventeen. She had seen too much, done too much to be considered a kid. Turning she headed back to her cabin before bumping into Zayne and Jarael, as she stared at the former exile she suddenly realized she had known him back on Taris when she was still a young kid barely five if she recalled right.

"I know you," she said stopping Zayne in his tracks and making him turn to face her. "I met you when you helped the resistance on Taris against the Mandalorians. I helped you rescue the constable's kids from that slime dung Brejik and my brother Griff," she continued.

Zayne frowned as he considered the Twi'lek before the memory surfaced, that happened during the time he split up from Jarael for a time and just before he met Celeste Morne. He remembered the small Twi'lek who had helped him expose Brejik's scheme to ransom the kids of the local constable to make her do what he wanted. She had clearly grown up now. He almost chuckled when he remembered some of her first words to him.

"I remember you now," Zayne finally said. "Mission Vao isn't it?" he inquired with a smile as Jarael looked on wondering what they were talking about. Clearly one of his adventures he hadn't told her about yet. She sensed no threat from the Twi'lek just genuine interest in seeing someone she knew from the past.

"That's right," Mission agreed with a nod of her head making her leku shake. "Kinda strange running into you again during all this chaos," she mused. "Also kinda odd that you would be the ones Bastila's mom would hire to bring her message to her daughter isn't it?" she asked.

"You are cautious," Jarael noted with a smile deciding he liked the young Twi'lek. "But we mean no harm to any of you, it seems we are all at risk from Malak," she continued. "We knew him of old, he helped us many times during our time on the run and now he has become as evil as the Mandalorians and the Covenant put together," she went on and Mission could hear the sadness in her tone as she spoke. Clearly Malak's fall pained her, she understood he had once been a good guy, but now he was a monster and one that needed killing quickly as far as she was concerned. "Joining forces may help us all stay out of his clutches, something we did not think about until your friend brought it up," she admitted.

"We did not take into account Malak may still hold a grudge for Jarael snubbing him when he tried to come onto her," Zayne said with a dark frown still glad after all these years that Jarael had chosen him instead of Alek. "In the end maybe the force chose us to be on Tatoonie to meet Bastila's mother and bring her message to her so we could join up with your crew," he speculated aloud.

Mission frowned at that one before deciding she had no clue about the force, plus Zayne had been a good guy the last time she had met him and Jaks had asked them to join them in this quest so she doubted he would be hostile now. It was another change this war had brought about, knowing who to trust as so many Jedi or former Jedi had joined Malak's forces, but she trusted Jaks and if he wanted Zayne and his friend with them then she would trust his choice. Nodding she left them and headed for her cabin, once she reached it she lay down and tried not to think about Taris. It hurt to think about all her friends who were now dead, all the Hidden Beks as well would have perished and she had considered them almost family as they had taken care of her as a kid during the war. The tears came anyway, crying softly she fell into a troubled sleep.

"That is a story you have not told me," Jarael said as they headed for the cockpit.

"It happened when me and Gryph went back to Taris when we split up the group the first time," Zayne told her. "Brejik was second in command of the Hidden Beks back then and he decided to hold a couple of kids hostage to force the local constable to do his bidding. I rescued them and exposed Brejik thanks to Mission," he explained with a smile. "The leader of the Hidden Beks Gadon Thek was not pleased and had some words with Brejik, it earned me their trust for a while which helped when dealing with the insane Ranna Tey and Shay," he continued. "I at least convinced Shay I didn't murder her brother, but there was nothing to be done for Tey as she was completely insane by that point," he stated with a shiver as he remembered the look on the Torgruta Jedi's face as she tried to kill him.

Jarael seeing this took a hold of his arm and pulled him into a quick kiss. Zayne quickly forgot his memories and just enjoyed kissing his fiancee. Breaking away Jarael rubbed her fingers over his hand. "Let the past stay the past, we have a future to fight for," she whispered. "A future together with a family of our own," she added. Zayne smiled and nodded his head before moving them along.

Zayne and Jarael reached the cockpit to find Carth and Bastila at the controls with Jaks watching over their shoulders, the sand filled planet covered the windows as they descended.

"I really dislike this world," Revan couldn't help mutter aloud as he stared at the sand covered world in distaste.

Bastila turned around in her chair to stare at him as she felt the dislike he held for this particular planet. There was something more than his disliking of the a world covered in endless sand. Something she couldn't fully grasp, finally she felt something give and images poured into her mind. Now she understood his distaste for Tatoonie, it was one of the planets controlled by the Hutt's and the Hutt's were well known for their slave trading. And knowing his hatred of slavers she could well imagine what he thought of the Hutt's, even she was not ignorant of the Hutt's business dealings in that regard. But as with everything when in the temple it was far away and had nothing to do with the Jedi, it was the Republic's business to deal with the Hutt's. Only now that she was on a mission of her own did she realize that it was the Jedi's business as well. This was the sort of the thing the Jedi were supposed to be against. The Masters said as much whenever the topic was raised, and yet they did little to actually combat the Hutt's empire or hunt down their slave masters.

This was the truth Revan and his followers had found during the war she realized, the Jedi had allowed themselves to become too distant to the galaxy outside the temple walls. They had dismissed any problem, but the ones dealing with the Sith and other rogue force users as unimportant. She was begging to see how wrong the Masters she had long believed in were. Turing away from Revan as she tried to refocus her troubled thoughts, Revan almost smiled as he sensed Bastila's current thoughts and knew he was slowly destroying her belief in the Jedi and their precious code. She was coming to see the same thing he and all those Jedi who had followed had seen. The Jedi had grown far to inwardly and didn't see that their help shouldn't be restricted to only those things dealing with the force. They shouldn't ignore the suffering of the thousands of slaves that existed in the galaxy, just because it was supposedly outside their jurisdiction. Nor should they refuse to aide in a war that threatened the very thing they had sworn to protect.

"Coming in for landing now," Carth's voice broke up his thoughts and he refocused on the cockpit. "Bad news guys, Czerka has a presence here," he informed them, causing both Revan and Bastila to frown.

"Do you think they have any idea what has happened to their people on Kashyyk?" Bastila inquired as she pushed her troubled thoughts aside and focused on the possible threat they were facing.

"I don't think they had any chance to send a distress signal when the attack started," Carth was the one who answered.

"Don't take anything for granted Carth," Revan cautioned the pilot. "We go in prepared for anything," he ordered. "Get everyone up and ready just in case," he added turning to Zayne and Jarael who both nodded and left the cockpit.

The Ebon Hawk descended into the atmosphere and headed for the star port. None of those aboard her were aware how everything would change from this point forward.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Leviathan)

Darth Malak turned as he sensed someone behind him, turning he found Admiral Karath waiting to report something. He already had an idea what he would say, but he turned fully around and faced the man.

"Report Admiral," he commanded coldly and smirked as the other man seemed to shiver at his tone.

"Yes my Lord," Karath responded with a nod. "Our reconnaissance team has returned from Kashyyk, the entire planet is in revolt Lord Malak," he reported, knowing this wasn't going to be received well. "The Wookiees are rebelling and slaughtering every Czerka employee they can find. The questioning of captured Wookiees revealed the rebellion was begun by a Wookiee Chieftain called Freyyr whose outlawed son seemed to be one of Revan's companions," he continued.

"Revan started the rebellion?" Malak stated, knowing how much his former friend hated slavers.

"It would seem so my Lord, he and his group helped free the first village and from there inspired the Wookiees to take back their planet," Karath agreed. "Our ambush team was found butchered close to the Shadowlands entrance, they all died from wounds caused by a lightsaber," he reported. "Clearly Revan is not as mind wiped as the Jedi believe or if he is, he still has much of his old skills within him," he hesitantly stated.

"It has to be Revan, why else would he start a rebellion against Czerka?" Malak shot back with a growl, convinced the Jedi had failed to wipe his former friend's mind.

But then he couldn't help but think that if that was true then why was Revan taking so long to come for him to avenge himself? Why go to the planets where the Star Maps were located? Why lead the Jedi to the Star Maps in the first place? What was really going on with his former friend? Was it possible the Jedi had succeeded except for some small piece of Revan's core? His hatred of slavers was well known to anyone who really knew him. It was ingrained within the man. During the war they had freed thousands of slaves and not just from Mandalorians either. Those loyal to Revan felt as he did and eagerly helped. Most of those slaves had joined them in their crusade becoming fanatically loyal to Revan.

It was those who he had tried to wipe out when he made his move against Revan, perhaps that kind of ingrained hatred couldn't be removed, not even by the combined powers of the Jedi council. Perhaps also the knowledge of the Star Maps and the Star Forge remained buried in Revan's mind, hidden by whatever had done to him, yet somehow still accessible. Yes that felt right to him, perhaps Revan as he had been was really dead. All that remained was this pale shadow with only the deepest parts of what made Revan who he was and somehow the Jedi were using this shadow to find the star maps that would lead them to the Forge and that couldn't be allowed.

"What about Nord?" Malak finally asked not caring how long he had kept the Admiral waiting.

He didn't expect Nord to be still alive, but it was always possible his plan to kill Revan had succeeded. Giving Nord the blade of Ajunta Pall had been a risky gambit, angering the ancient Sith spirits by taking their belongings from the tomb without permission was a dangerous gambit, but one he had believed was worth the risk. He had planned to use it in a duel with Revan or to just assassinate him when he least expected it, but then the Jedi ambushed them and he had been given an even better chance of killing Revan without too much risk to himself. Perhaps Nord had managed to wound Revan with the blade. It wasn't like his former friend would have expected such a threat from a mere bounty hunter.

"Our team found him and two Wookiees dead at the bottom of the lift leading to the Shadowlands. He had been killed by someone snapping his neck most likely from a powerful force user as there are no finger prints on the man's necks," Karath answered. "The blade you gave him was missing and couldn't be retrieved," he pointed out, making Malak frown as he felt a surge of anger at losing such a useful and powerful artifact. "Even if the Jedi managed to erase Revan's mind, his skills must be intact and a bounty hunter would have little chance against him," the Admiral stated.

"Agreed, but it was worth a try before I commit someone more valuable to the case," Malak agreed as he turned away and looked out into the darkness of space from the view port. "Send my apprentice to me," he ordered.

"Yes my Lord," Karath responded with a salute before moving to carry out his order. Darth Bandon was not someone Karath like or respected, he considered him a sadist and a butcher with no redeeming qualities, but he dared not speak out against the man especially as Malak had chosen him as his apprentice.

+TR+

(Tatoonie)

The Ebon Hawk touched down in the star port, the ramp descended and Revan quickly marched out along with Canderous and Zayne. The others waited inside the hangar just in case Czerka did know about what had happened to their colleagues on Kashyyk. The ship's engines died as Carth shut them down as he locked down the ship. They were taking no chances on this world. They would stick together and watch each other's backs. He kept his hands near his lightsabers. Canderous, he noted, had his cannon held ready to swing towards the approaching Czerka guards and Zayne, while looking relaxed, was tense and ready to leap into action. He smirked as that boded well for the future, he needed a team who were ready for a fight in an instant and these people who had somehow joined him were just those kinds of people with a range of skills to call on.

A group of Czerka guards stopped them close to the ramp of their ship. They gave off no signs of being wary or intended them any harm that Revan could see. But he still didn't relax, reaching out with his senses he felt a swift pulse of the dark side before it faded into the background. Another ambush team, but this one seemed far more careful and less arrogant than the one on Kashyyk. Clearly Malak still had some competent followers, thinking about followers made him wonder where the Triumvirate stood where Malak and he were concerned. He had pushed them aside since the betrayal and focused solely on Malak. That was a mistake he knew could cost him, especially if they allied with Malak. The Triumvirate was made up of Kreia one of his former Jedi Masters now under the name Darth Traya the Lord of Betrayal. There was also Darth Nihilus the so called Lord of Hunger, he had been one of the Jedi most affected by Malachor V and it had created in him a hunger for life energy to sustain him. He was in Revan's mind a dangerous adversary and an even more dangerous ally, but he trusted that Kreia could keep him under control as long as she kept the last of the three on her side. The last member of the Triumvirate was a man known as Darth Sion the Lord of Pain. Another survivor of the battle of Malachor V, and another walking force wound like Nihilus, but unlike Nihilus he didn't crave life energy, all he cared about was hatred and destruction. Both of these walking dead should have died on Malachor, but somehow their powers had allowed them to survive, even if dangerously altered. Kreia was someone he trusted and she had been loyal to the cause before he was betrayed by Malak. But was it possible she had fallen under the same sway as Malak? He knew Sion and Nihilus were both consumed by the darkness. 'Could she survive prolonged contact with such darkness without being changed?' he wondered. And if she had fallen did that mean she would help Malak? The Triumvirate had the other half of his former fleet which had been split between them. That was another thousand or more men, combined it was almost a million soldiers and ships. Considering this he prayed some of his loyal followers had escaped the purge he was certain Malak would have enacted. He would need all the help he could get to put Malak down and anyone who followed him.

Thinking about Malachor made him think about Meetra Surik his old friend and former lover, she too had been deeply affected by the events of Malachor v. He regretted asking her to be the one to command the activation of the Mass Shadow Generator. Hadn't he done so maybe she would still be with him to offer him wise council and maybe more. Perhaps he would not be in this situation had she still been with him when they had found the true Sith Empire deep past the outer rim. He wondered how she fared, the last time they were together she had told him she might return to the Jedi and try and make them see how much of a mistake they had made during the war. He knew they hadn't listened, and he prayed they hadn't harmed her because if they had he would hunt every last Master down and wipe them from the galaxy. No matter how things had changed, no matter the link he now shared with Bastila or his romantic interest in her he still felt love for Meetra as well.

Inside the Ebon Hawk Bastila was aware of a sudden surge of first anger, then loss and finally love, but she couldn't find the source of these emotions within Revan. He had closed the bond between them or at least as much as he could close it, she wondered what he had been thinking about to feel such strong emotions. Especially love, she hadn't known anything about any romantic entanglements in Revan's life, not that he would have made such a thing known as he was still a Jedi up to the point he vanished into the outer rim. She felt an irrational surge of jealously suddenly overtake her and then frowned, wondering why she suddenly felt such an emotion. The answer was something she didn't want to face right at that moment, it was a dangerous thing to think about, let alone she might admit she actually has fallen for Revan. But that had to be a foolish notion, she had only been in Revan's company for a few months, and even then he had been hiding behind the personality the council had believed they had installed in him. She couldn't have possibly fallen for him could she? It was a troubling thought which only added to the confusion she now felt since Revan had revealed himself to have survived. More and more she felt distanced from her Jedi teaching, since finding out what they had attempted to do to him a sense of disgust had been growing steadily.

She had followed his council on Kashyyk and helped start a revolution. She had begun to think as he did about so many subjects concerning the wider galaxy. And then there was her growing feeling of closeness to him, the way she took comfort in his possessive feelings towards her. Was she falling in love with Revan? Half of her dreaded to find out and the other half couldn't wait to learn the answer. She shook her head and tried to refocus her thoughts, especially if the Czerka guards knew about what they had done on Kashyyk.

+TR+

(Leviathan)

The doors to the bridge opened to let in a tall bald man with a goatee styled beard, his eyes looked like the darkest pits of hell and made anyone, bar Malak, who looked him in the eye tremble in fear. Stepping inside the bridge he noted a young ensign walking in front of him, with a snarl he snapped his hand out and used the force to send the man flying into a nearby bridge console. The man let out a scream of agony as he was electrocuted as the console exploded from the force of his body's impact. It lasted only a few seconds, but it was enough to drop him to the floor in a limp ball. Bandon smiled in malicious satisfaction as he walked past the injured man, he loved causing suffering to anyone he chose to and by doing so causing all who saw him to fear him. He strode up to his Master before kneeling. He waited for Malak to turn, not the least annoyed at being made to wait. His ego at being made Malak's apprentice over so many other candidates made him uncaring of such a thing. If he was careful and patient he would be the next Dark Lord of the Sith. And that day was coming he thought, one day he would challenge his Master for the title. But for now he stayed the loyal servant, awaiting his lords bidding.

Finally Malak turned to face his kneeling apprentice, he could tell by the look on the other man's face that he hoped to one day take his place just as he had thought the same when Revan still ruled. But he had no desire to be replaced; he would remove Bandon as a threat when the time came before he could enact any plan to kill him.

"Ah Bandon good," he said as he placed his hands behind his back. "I have an important mission for you, one to prove I made the right choice in choosing you as my apprentice," he stated with an almost mocking tone. "My former friend and Master Revan still lives in one form or another, with him is the Padawan Bastila Shan who I wish to have join us," he explained, knowing Bandon had no love for Revan even before he had betrayed him. Indeed Bandon had hated Revan ever since the battle of Cerea, where his friends Narim and Shiz had perished due to a bad call on Revan's part.

That was when the darkness had entered Bandon and begun his fall to the darkside even before they took on the guise of the Sith, that had only finished the transformation as it had for him and so many others that Revan had never known about. "She has the skill of battle meditation that has helped the Republic keep us at bay. I want her on our side to use that power to crush that which she once defended just like us," he commanded. "I want her unspoiled and unharmed as I wish to be the one to break her," he said and made his voice as cold and hard as he could to ensure Bandon understood he was serious. "I owe her for not only holding up our advance, but for saving Revan's life," he admitted.

"I understand Master," Bandon responded with a bow, even as he felt raw hatred at hearing Revan still lived. He had believed the man who had gotten his friends killed with bad calls had finally met his much welcomed death. He suddenly smirked as he realized he would finally be able to pay Revan back personally.

"Revan and Bastila are traveling with a small group of people, kill them all except the girl I want," Malak ordered coldly. "Take a group of our best assassins with you, even you cannot take Revan's group alone. Do not fail me," he stated with a glare before he turned away from Bandon.

"Yes Master," Bandon responded, hiding a glare of his own as he took insult at what Malak had just said. Still he would do as he was told, he had no idea what sort of followers were with Revan and nor did he care, but the more of them were there, the harder his mission was and the harder it would be for him to cut Revan down as he deserved.

He stood and walked away, passing the man he had used the force to injure and in a short bout of rage used the force to finish him off by cutting off his oxygen and letting him choke to death as he tried desperately to breathe before dying with an agonized look on his face. He smiled, feeling instantly better as he exited the bridge. He passed two medics who were clearly on the way to see to the injured man not knowing it was already too late. Malak turned and watched him go, knowing he had angered Bandon with his taunt, good it would hopefully ensure he would go all out when he found Revan.

"Admiral Karath, how goes our plans to assault Dantooine?" Malak shouted, causing the other man to jump slightly.

"They were going well my lord, but our latest intelligence from our spies suggests Dantooine's defenses have just been added too," Karath reported, knowing Malak was not going to like this. "A secondary planetary fleet has arrived in orbit around the planet, making an attack much more costly and will take more time to plan for," he continued. "It is also possible more ground based defenses have been added as well, but so far we can't confirm that."

"They've been warned," Malak growled in anger and most of the men on the bridge trembled as they all felt the temperature drop. It was never a good sign when Malak was this angry. "Revan," he spat as his anger increased.

"But how my Lord?" Karath inquired hesitantly.

"Clearly one of our people talked," Malak answered as he finally regained control of himself. "He kept one alive to question, he warned the Jedi so they must be working together," he muttered almost to himself.

"Tell our people that if anyone else talks they will face my wrath if they survive their encounters with Revan and his group," Malak stated coldly. "Revise our plans to take into account these new defenses Admiral, but make it quick," he ordered before he turned and stalked off the bridge, wishing he had someone to kill.

Unlike his apprentice he had more control over himself and refrained from killing Karath or any of his underlings. He had learned from Revan that killing your own people, unless they deserved it, was counterproductive and could cost him the loyalty of his followers and he needed them to win this war. Once he ruled the empire he intended to build then he could kill them at will if he so pleased, but not until then.

+TR+

(Tatoonie)

Revan kept his eyes on the guards as they came to a stop in front of them, his mind cleared as he reached out with the force as he tried to sense any danger to him and the others, but he could find none. That didn't put him at ease and finally one of the guards stepped forward.

"Welcome to Tatoonie," the guard stated in a bored tone, suggesting he hated his job and wished he was somewhere else. "The docking fee is 150 credits," he told them.

Revan frowned before reaching into his belt pouch and removing the stated number of credits and handing them over. Zayne relaxed somewhat at the exchange, but Canderous remained on guard just in case.

"Watch your step here as the Hutt's and Czerka itself take a dim view on trouble makers," the guard warned them before he turned and left.

Revan scowled unimpressed by the threat. He gave Bastila the okay to come down through the bond and a moment later the rest of the crew disembarked with Carth being the last one down and then he closed and sealed the hatch.

"We need to keep an eye out while we are here. The Hutt's and their servants are not to be underestimated," Revan cautioned them all. "If they take a liking to any of you they will go to any lengths to capture you and sell you to the highest bidder unless the Hutt's want you for themselves," he continued. "They especially like to find new dancing girls, so do not go anywhere alone while we are here," he stated as seriously as he could.

Bastila shivered a little at the idea of being made to dance for the amusement of the Hutt's. She could see Mission and Jarael were not too pleased by the notion either. Juhani looked revolted by the notion, in fact the closer Bastila looked at her fellow Jedi the more she could see raw hatred at the very idea. She frowned at that fact, but inwardly she was pleased by the fact that she wasn't the only Jedi who had trouble handling their emotions.

"Zayne, where did you meet my mother?" Bastila inquired, deciding it was best they get this meeting over with as quickly as possible.

"The local cantina," Zayne answered. "Your mother seems to have carved out her own little bit of the place," he added.

Bastila frowned at his answer. "Was she alone?" she inquired.

"From what we could see yes," Zayne responded with a nod of his head and a brief exchange of looks with Jarael. "I didn't see anyone who looked like she was with her," he told her.

Bastila frowned some more at this, wondering where her father was if her mother was here on her own. Revan quickly felt Bastila's confusion and the source of it. He suddenly had a bad feeling this reunion wasn't going to a happy one.

"We head to the cantina then," Bastila said before she turned and headed for the entrance to Anchorhead with the others following her.

As they left the landing pad they just missed another ship coming in to land. It was unique and unlike most small ships the guards had seen. It had only one mark on its outer skin. It was the mark only those who had been in the war would have recognized. It was the mark of the Revanchists, thus the guards took little notice of the three men who disembarked and quickly paid the fee before entering Anchorhead as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Leviathan Class Battleship Revenge)

Meetra awoke and was feeling far more rested than she had before she had been found by Rikka and her friend, getting up she headed for the refresher where she relieved herself before having a nice hot shower. The hot water was a change from the semi warm water in her shuttle and once she was finished she dressed and headed back to the bridge. She found Rikka already there, listening to reports from a young woman Meetra recognized as another former Jedi. If she recalled right her name was Samara Zahl, a Corellian Jedi. She waited as Samara finished her report and Rikka turned to greet her, she could tell the young Twi'lek was a little less stressed than she had been when they had met on the planet's surface.

"I hope you slept well General," Rikka said in greeting.

"I did, actually for the first time in I don't recall how long," Meetra answered, nodding in greeting as Samara passed with a quick salute. It was obvious this fleet was run by standard military rules as it had been during the war.

"The news of your return has already run through the entire fleet General," Rikka reported. "It has galvanized the troops, especially those who had begun to fear we would never find Revan alive, but with your return they are seeing it as a sign that Revan will either return or be found alive soon," she admitted with a smile, one Meetra could see was filled with the same hope as the rest of the men and women in the fleet.

She knew there had been very few people in history who could inspire such loyalty in people like Revan could, but here and now only Revan's very name had held this fleet together even though most feared he was dead.

"We've had scouting groups land on all the planets with a star map as you ordered," Rikka continued. "However the Kashyyk team report seems to be odd, although if I'm reading it right it might be our first clue as to where Revan is," she stated as confidently as she could.

"What do you mean by that Rikka?" Meetra quickly demanded to know.

"According to the team the planet is in complete revolt against Czerka and from what they've found out it started with a group of visitors that included a Jedi who seemed to despise slavers," Rikka answered with a small smile, she seemed to be fighting to hold in. "The former Wookiee chieftain was in league with Czerka, selling out his own people and he made these visitors a deal that involved them killing a supposed madclaw," she explained. "Turns out that this madclaw was the former chieftain and father to the traitor and his brother who was traveling with this unique Jedi," she went on as Meetra listened intently. "Instead of doing as this traitor wanted they made a deal with the former chieftain and helped him not only kill his traitorous son, but removed Czerka from his village in a very violent and bloody way," she stopped as she took a breath before continuing. "From there they inspired the Wookies to wage a rebellion, one that is still ongoing," she finished.

"And you think this Jedi was Revan?" Meetra inquired, already seeing why she would think that.

"It would make sense as no normal Jedi would ignite a rebellion, they stay clear of violating things they consider outside their jurisdiction and they've ignored slavery for years," Rikka argued.

"Who else was in this group this particular Jedi was in?" Meetra asked, not willing to even contemplate the idea this Jedi was Revan just yet.

"A couple of Jedi which may have included the one who led the ambush that allowed Malak his opening to attack Revan when he was distracted," Rikka answered. "Bastila Shan is her name, she is the reason the Jedi and Republic are even still in the war," she stated. "We also believe she is the one who captured Revan, if as we believe he is their prisoner," she added.

"How so?" Meetra asked, not recognizing the name, but then she had been in exile since the end of the war so that was no surprise.

"Shan has the rare ability of battle meditation," Rikka told her. "She is the Republic and Jedi's secret weapon, although not that secret as we found out about her quite quickly when the battles began to turn against us that we had won up to that point," she explained to the very interested Meetra. "It is how their ambush on us worked so well," she pointed out with a frown.

"Who else?" Meetra asked, steering the conversation away from Shan as she got the distinct impression Rikka held a grudge against her and blamed her for the current situation.

"A Wookiee and a young Twi'lek, a republic pilot, a droid and a Mandalorian," Rikka continued. "Before they left Kashyyk they were joined by another Jedi who was traveling with an Arkanian Offshoot," she added.

Meetra frowned at this piece of information as she remembered Alek had been interested in an Arkanian Offshoot during the beginning fazes of the Mandalorian war, and if she remembered correctly the Arkanian Offshoot rejected him in favor of the Jedi who was supposed to have committed the Taris massacre right before the Revanchists entered the war. But why would Revan, if it was him, been traveling with a Mandaloorian? Granted the war was over, but some hates refused to die and she knew this personally. Everyone who had followed Revan had a deep abiding hatred of the Mandalorians, and that was not something that was so easily let go.

"Do we know where this group is now?" Meetra asked as she began to feel the first faint hope that Rikka might be right and that Revan was in this group. But she still had doubts, if it was him then why was he traveling with Jedi who, according to Rikka, they were at war with. Why had the Jedi in the party allowed him to incite a rebellion on Kashyyk? Too many questions and not enough answers, and she didn't like that.

"Not so far General, but we have people out looking for them and their ship which we have a good description off," Rikka responded with a smile. "And if they land on any of the other planets with a star map, our teams there will let us know," she added confidently.

"Good, because you might be right Rikka, this might be a lead as to what happened to Revan," Meetra replied with a sharp look at the Twi'lek. "Even if he is not in the group, I want this Bastila Shan captured at the least, so that we can learn what she knows and I want her unharmed," she ordered. "Understood?" she asked.

"Yes General," Rikka agreed and nodded quickly. "I will put the word out to all our teams," she told her.

"Good, now I think you better give me the complete run down on how we stand fleet and man power wise," Meetra said as she sat down at a nearby console. "If Revan is in that group and we get him back, you can bet he will want to move to squash Malak and anyone else who stand in his way to complete his mission," she stated with a smile.

Rikka nodded in agreement, when Revan returned and she refused to believe he would not return to lead them, then he would want to kill Malak as quickly as he could so they could continue the mission they had all vowed to finish.

+TR+

(Tatoonie)

Revan and Bastila led the group straight into the desert city taking note of everyone they passed. Revan's warnings rang in all of their minds. They came to a stop as a Duros stormed out of a building yelling at someone behind him. It turned out to be a human woman wearing a Czerka outfit. Revan stopped the group and listened as the two argued, clearly the Duros was a bounty hunter and he was surprisingly in Revan's mind turning the contract down. As he listened he heard that the city was having trouble with the local Sandpeople tribe, an increase in attacks on any who exited the city into the desert. That would prove troubling for the people living here. It could also prove troubling for them if they encountered any Sandpeople. Finally the Duros shouted something in his native tongue before storming off, the Czerka woman growled before she turned to storm back into her shop, but paused as she took note of Revan and his companions.

"You look like Jedi or at least some of you do," the woman said, sounding surprised by their presence. "I don't suppose I could interest you in doing us a favor?" she suggested.

"Why are you having trouble with the Sandpeople?" Revan demanded to know, surprising Bastila who had expected another furious reaction because of who the woman worked for. "I overheard your conversation with the Duros bounty hunter," he added at the woman's look. "How many have they killed?" he asked pointedly, gaining the others attentions especially Bastila's who was surprised he cared although given her constant changing view of him that should not be so much a surprise.

The Czerka woman let out a sigh before she answered. "In total they've killed twenty people in the last two months. Two were entire families living beyond the safety of the city in small vapor farms," she told them. "I've been trying to find someone to deal with them, the few hunters we hired ended up dead," she admitted.

"Have they taken any prisoners?" Bastila inquired as she realized how serious the situation was and that it could get worse unless someone dealt with it.

"A few of our people are unaccounted for, mostly technicians," the woman admitted. "The last was a male Twi'lek called Griff Vao. Not exactly one of our best employee's but he was willing to go out to find one of our lost tractors," she explained.

Mission immediately stiffened in shock as the woman mentioned her brother's name, part of her felt like groaning in frustration while the other half was concerned what the Sandpeople might do to him. No matter what Lena might have said back on Dantoonie, Griff was still her brother and if he was in trouble she had to help him.

"Jaks... that's my brother," she whispered after moving closer to the front.

"I know Mission," Revan whispered back, having already remembered where he had heard that name before. Glancing back at the young Twi'lek he could see she was both concerned and frustrated by this development, as any sibling would be he guessed.

"We'll take the job," Revan told the Czerka woman half disgusted that he would have to actually help the company who profited of slavery instead of doing the galaxy a favor and wiping the company out wholesale.

Bastila frowned as she caught some of Revan's more blood thirsty thoughts where Czerka was concerned. She could see why he held such hate for slavers, but wiping out an entire company in her view was going a little too far. The whole company couldn't be all in on the slavery business, at least she hoped not.

"We will?" Canderous inquired, sounding somewhat bored.

"It is best to keep the Sandpeople under heel or they will eventually try and wipe out every other species on this planet," Revan shot back without turning to look at the Mandalorian. "All it would take is one of them to rally the others into an unstoppable host. What no one has taken into account is just how many tribes of Sandpeople there is on this dust ball of a planet," he continued with a grim look in his eyes. "And just how many Sandpeople are in those tribes," he added.

"You paint a very disturbing picture Jaks," Juhani stated and they could all see she was troubled by what they had been told.

"Guess you have a point," Canderous reluctantly agreed.

"Excuse me, let us not forget we are here for a reason," Carth pointed out before anyone else could say anything. "We don't have time for this," he stated.

"Yes we do Carth," Revan shot back as Bastila actually turned and glared at the pilot. "The local tribe is close to the location of the star map so we will not be going out of our way," he assured him.

"And need I remind you Carth that people are been killed by these attacks," Bastila could not help but to add heatedly. "It is our duty as Jedi to stop these attacks and stop them we will," she told him.

"And they have my brother you nerf herder," Mission growled with her own glare. "We have to rescue him," she insisted.

Carth looked between the two women before turning to glance at Jaks before nodding in agreement. He could see the others were all willing to take on the mission including Canderous. That meant there was nothing he could do to change their minds, but if Jaks was right and the star map was close to the Sandpeople tribe then at least it would not be too big a diversion.

"We'll take the job," Revan repeated to the waiting Czerka employee.

"Excellent," the woman stated with a wide smile at finally finding someone who looked like they could actually sort this particular problem out. The fact the person was not alone and seemed to be a Jedi was just the icing on the cake so to speak, granted looking over the group it seemed there was more than one Jedi in this particular group and that should help. "Here, you will need this," she told them as she handed over a plexicard. "It is a hunting license and it will get you through the gate which is on lock-down right now. Only people with a license can get out," she explained as Revan pocketed the card.

"We'll let you know how it goes," Revan said with a nod of his head before leading the group onwards.

Bastila frowned as they got close to a wide corner just ahead of them. She was getting a feeling of impending doom. She was about to ask Revan about it when he let her know through the bond it was another ambush squad. She frowned even more as she processed that information. It was clear to her that Malak would never let up in his attempts to capture her, he was willing to expend as many of his people as it took to take her prisoner.

'Over my dead body,' Revan assured her over the bond and she could sense the utter truth in his statement. He meant it. He intended to ensure she never fell into Malak's hands even if it killed him.

The very idea made her tingle from head to toe no matter how much she told herself not to let it affect her, but no matter what she tried to tell herself she found the idea of meaning that much to Revan that he would die to protect her an amazing feeling. Then she frowned when she considered that thought, did she mean anything to Revan or was it more about him wanting her on his side in whatever plan he was eventually going to hatch? She was not dumb enough to believe he would not want revenge on the Jedi for what they had tried to do to him. If she was honest she would want revenge as well had it been her in his position.

'You think too much Bastila,' Revan's amused voice sounded in her head and she quickly became aware he must have heard what she had been thinking over the bond. She flushed in embarrassment before gaining control of herself. She tried to glare at Revan, but he simply shrugged it off. 'And to ease your mind and your concerns about my motives where you are concerned, yes I want you on my side, but not only to help me complete my mission,' he admitted with as much sincerity as he could muster. 'As I told you before I'm interested in you for more personal reasons as well, and the more time I spend in your company the more I find myself wanting you,' he told her.

Revan knew he was taking a risk opening himself up like this, but the truth was he wanted Bastila with a burning passion that was growing the more time he spent with her. She had a unique attitude that he found inviting, and even though she tried to play things to the Jedi code he knew she had trouble controlling her emotions and following their rules. She was not one of the empty headed drones the council usually created, in a lot of ways she reminded him of Meetra. She had spirit and courage. She refused to be beaten as she had shown on the bridge of his former ship. Even as he cut down her fellow Jedi as they tried to kill him, she stood defiant and willing to stand up to him. She could be feisty and stubborn. All in all she was everything he wanted in a woman. Bastila could feel Revan's emotions as he talked, knew he was serious and this had the effect of making her blush once more. 'Why did he have this effect on her?' she wondered once more.

Her feelings were conflicted, now more than when they landed on this planet and she had a jealous reaction to the thought of Revan having a previous lover, and that was only twenty minutes ago. What was happening to her? Was she really falling for Revan or was he using the bond to change her? 'Now you are just being silly, the bond can't allow us to have such power over the other,' Revan assured her, clearly still listening to her thoughts.

'How would you know?' Bastila shot back trying to use anger to divert her rather confused emotions from what she feared was the truth to her question.

Revan paused at the beginning of the turn, where he knew right at the end of the turn the Sith ambush squad awaited them. He turned and locked his eyes with Bastila's, she met his gaze evenly.

'Bastila force bonds can allow two people to feel the others emotions as well as open their minds to each other so they can read their thoughts as we can do,' Revan told her calmly. 'The deeper the bond, the greater the connection,' he stated. 'What it does not do is allow one to change a person's core beliefs,' he continued.

'But it can allow you to influence my thoughts,' Bastila said cutting him off.

'As you can mine,' Revan shot back evenly.

"Do you two mind not doing that?" Carth interrupted their inner discussion. Both turned to stare at the pilot and the others who were watching them. "Seeing you two stare at one another like that knowing you are actually talking over that bond you share is annoying and kind of rude," he told them. "And we have a lot of things to do, important things so whatever discussion you are having leave till later," he added.

Revan glared slightly at the pilot before glancing at Bastila who looked just as annoyed at their talk being interrupted, deciding they could finish their talk later both nodded.

"You are correct Carth," Bastila said in an even tone as she did her best to keep the frustration she felt out of her voice.

"Indeed, especially as there is a Sith ambush team just ahead of us," Revan agreed moving on although inside he felt like hitting the other man for interrupting them.

"How do you know?" Carth inquired in a somewhat suspicious tone which was not a surprise to Revan who had gotten used to the man's deep mistrust of others, not that he did not have a good reason for it. Been betrayed by someone you considered a friend or mentor could have troubling side effects, making it hard to trust anyone again.

"We felt a warning through the force," Bastila answered as she turned away and looked forward. "They expect to catch us off guard, but we will surprise them instead," she told them.

Canderous grinned as he learned there was to be a fight against more Sith, he loved fighting challenging enemies. And there was no more challenging than Sith and Jedi, he knew that from personal experience. The others all readied their own weapons, what they did not see was that they were been watched by the three cloaked strangers whose ship had landed just after their own.

"It's them," the tallest of them said.

"Are you certain Melkor?" the smallest inquired as he stared after the group who were deep in discussion about something.

"Of course I'm," Melkor insisted in slight annoyance at been questioned. "Now all we have to do is confirm whether the leader really is Revan or not," he mused aloud.

"And if he is not?" the last of the three asked.

"Then we capture the girl as we were ordered," Melkor responded with a roll of his eyes at what should have been obvious. "The question is how we do that without harming her, as long as she is with the others taking her will be tricky," he told them.

"Then we draw her away from the group somehow," the smallest suggested easily.

"Not a bad suggestion Niks, but what would draw her away?" Melkor said after some consideration.

"I suggest we keep watching, perhaps something we can use will reveal itself in time," the last one spoke up with a look of concentration as he thought over the problem.

"What do we do if it really is the General leading them?" Niks inquired.

"We make contact and hope that the Jedi have not done something to his mind to make him believe he is still one of their loyal lackeys," Melkor growled in answer.

The very idea of the man he had followed throughout the war and beyond being enslaved in a sense by the Jedi enraged him, and he was certain that it is what had happened the Jedi would wish they had never captured Revan, especially now that they had General Surik in command at least until Revan returned. It was well known Surik and Revan had been lovers before the battle of Malachor V and if the Jedi had harmed Revan in such a way then Surik would reign destruction down on them, just as Revan would for her.

"They're moving, we follow but stay out of their vision or senses," Melkor snapped out as the group moved on and they quickly followed.


End file.
